Unexpected Discoveries
by pumpkinpi
Summary: A normal archeological dig leads to abnormal findings... Rated M for adult situation and caution in case the story goes the mature route
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OC character name is Mandisa and this story idea is something I thought of while studying for Anatomy and Physiology exams. Yes my procrastination needs to stop, but my brain can only absorb so much A&P at one time lol!

The woman character name Mandisa (which means sweet or sweetness). She is a 27 year old archeologist with a medical condition. She goes on an archeological dig in Africa searching for any new species of dinosaur when she accidentally makes the discovery of a life time. Her unearthing will lead her to a world she could not have imagine existed. Even with all of her historical knowledge…

A/N: Sorry the prologue is so short I just wanted to get the idea out there. I know there is nothing really to review, but I would like to know if anyone likes this fan fiction idea so far? Reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Panic Attack!

A/N: Hi everyone, for those of you who don't know a Minotaur is a monster in Greek mythology with the body of a man and the head of a bull. It lived in the Cretan labyrinth and was fed human sacrifices until it was killed by Theseus. Well with that little fact out of the way I hope you enjoy!!!

Mandisa heart rate was elevated; she was hyperventilating as sweat poured down her caramel brown skin as if she was standing in the middle of a monsoon. All of the previously mentioned symptoms were accompanied by shivering, nausea and a emotion she knew well like any other human, pure undeniable indescribable fear.

There in the forest laying not five feet from her was the decapitated head of what looked like; she could not believe she was actually contemplating this, but it resembled a Minotaur! The bull like eyes were lifeless as she stared at it in shock for a few moments before she closed her eyes and shook her in an attempt to make the delusion before her disappear…to her dismay, it was still present when she opened her eyes. She was not hallucinating like she hoped she was, everything she witnessed was a reality.

Several feet away from the bull head laid the very large muscular pale human like body of the 'Minotaur'. Said body seemed to be melting due to a green substance…acid perhaps? Blood gushed from the area of its neck where its head use to reside. A sizzling sound could be heard throughout the forest and smoke could be seen as the flesh disintegrated.

The being whom she witness end the life of the 'Minotaur' stood tall and proud as the individual gazed at her with a indifferent look upon its face. From the way the creature moved and killed she determined that it was not of the same species as she was, the being certainly was not human. She also determined from the way the organism was dressed that the individual was a sentient humanoid. She did not know if being had any other abilities like shape shifting, but she would not be surprised if it did, considering the power it already displayed.

The individual was wearing what looked like ancient Japanese pants and robes. The robe was mostly white with violet purple areas on the end of the sleeves by the wrists and a patch of violet on the left shoulder. Inside the purple patches were beautiful blooms. On its right shoulder it sported what looked like a white fluffy boa. The being was also wearing a large yellow and purple obi which was tied elegantly around its waist. She noted that the creature standing before her was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous! If she did not know any better, she would swear she was looking at an angel. However the wicked looking spiked armor, two katana's at his side and the paradox of his fierce fiery yet cold golden eyes told her that the individual before her was most certainly NOT an angel! Another clue to help her narrow down whom or what the being may be was the fact that he cut the Minotaur head of with one hand that appeared to have talons attached to each one of its digits. Talons that glowed green and leaked what she guessed was a very strong acid.

The creature had what looked like two magenta strips tattoos on each of its cheeks and a tattoo of a blue crescent moon on its forehead. It gazed at her for a little longer and titled his head slightly to the left like a curious dog. A few strands of his thick, healthy, shining long silver and blue streaked mane fell over its left shoulder. Little did she know those were the creature's natural birth marks and not a form of stunning cultural expression. Nevertheless she did know that it would probably not take too kindly to being called 'it', hence why she tried to puzzle her brain and figure out exactly what was standing before her. That's if she decides to try and communicate with it and not just keep her month shut and do a disappearing act, hopefully fleeing quietly and losing the creature in the foliage. However she will only be able to pull off that feat if she can manage to get over her petrifying fear and actually get her feet to move.

For what seemed like hours her heart pounded as he continued to stare at her. Not only seeing a 'Minotaur' charging at her as if it wanted to gore her scared the hell out of her, but seeing the person in front of her appear out of thin air and cut the 'Minotaur' head of with its talons as if he was slicing through warm butter…well to say that it was unnerving would be the understatement of the year!

Then the individual begin to slowly approach her and her fear turned into a full blown panic attack! One part of her wanted to thank him for saving her life. After all the 'Minotaur' did look as if it was out for her blood. The other more logical part of her mind told her to bolt, run like she was an Olympic track star who ate way too much sugar for breakfast; flee as if her life depended on it. She saw a sample of what he was capable of and as far as she knew she was next. Although she had no idea why, what did she do to piss the beautiful deadly creature off? Now that she thinks about it as it come closer, the individual doesn't even look pissed, it looks bored!

"You wear strange garments like Inuyasha's miko use to wear, you are not from this time. Who are you." He stated with a indifferent soft baritone voice that demanded an answer.

The majestic creature observed the human female closely for several moments before it spoke, intrigued by her appearance. The predator was tracking down a rouge bull youkai that was trespassing on its lands and terrorizing it occupants. The silver hair prowler smelled the sweet fragrance of the human female miles away but dismissed it, preferring to focus his sensitive nose on his prey. The being hunted the bull youkai down and killed him, right in front of the human with the sweet smelling scent he detected earlier. The human caught its attention not only because of the color of her skin, which he had rarely seen, but because of the clothing she wore.

The silver beauty looked at the short beige color pants with two large pockets on each side that was above her knees, the white short sleeve shirt, vest to match her pants, long brown tabi socks and beige short boots that tied together to come to its conclusion. She showed a lot of skin just like Inuyasha miko used to when she wore her extremely short kimono. The being noted that the female had toned legs indicating the possibility that she preformed hard labor. The women before him appeared to be a human African decent, which he had seen infrequently on his many travels . Being the curious creature that it was it wanted to know how another human from the future and from what the individual presumed to be another continent, came to arrive in its lands when the bone eaters well closed up two years ago after the miko came back.

The scent of fear spiked as it slowly approached her. The creature could hear her heart pounding in her chest as if it was trying to break free from the confines of her upper ribcage and take flight. Sweat drenched her body and it could even her hear stomach churn with anxiety. It wondered what the human would do when it got too close to her, run, feebly attempt to fight? The being would find out soon enough…

The tall creature spoke in a calm deep tone that lead her to believe that the creature was indeed a male. It was difficult to tell the gender of the being by just looking at him. He had a very pretty face, sported what looked to be a boa and wore finally decorated silk garments yet he wore that intimating armor. Now that he was closer she could clearly see more masculine features. Like his baritone voice, broad shoulders and large rough calloused clawed hands.

Although she had yet to be fluent in the language, she knew he was speaking Japanese and understood most of what he was saying. Being an archeologist she had to be fluent in other languages besides English. Be that as it may, she was still learning the Japanese language so she could tell that it would be somewhat difficult to communicate with him. She decided that as of right now fleeing was not an option for two reasons. One she STILL could not get her legs to cooperate and two she thought about how fast she saw him move when he killed the 'Minotaur'. She was fast, but there was no way in hell she would get one step before he caught up to her. Who knew how he would react if she took off. He may be insulted that she ran and neglected to answer him and decide to sharpen his claws on her, he looked like the authoritative type that did not take rejection lightly.

She normally being a very independent and outspoken person was not herself, hence why she was unable to react to her situation the way she would if she was in her right frame of mind. However something horrible happened right before her run in with the 'Minotaur' and the silver haired hunter in front of her.

Trying to remember the right phrases to respond she thought about how she ended up in this situation in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_Mandisa worked for a museum in America. She was investigating a rumor of an underground pyramid in Egypt. After presenting her proposal and findings to her employer she was chosen to go to Africa and see if myth was true. It turns out that it was. _

_What she did not expect to find however was a secret hallway that lead to a large chamber that had a large arch doorway. The arch of the door way was decorated with rubies while the door itself was covered with a spiral pattern of sparking clear diamonds. She tried to warn her fellow archeologists not to touch anything on the arch door. Her warning was based on instinct and pass experiences. Alas the two did not heed her words thinking she was a young, foolish and paranoid. The two man examined the door themselves and did not detect any traps, which is why they chose to remove the jewels. _

_They grabbed a few of the jewels from the doorway, as soon as they removed the gems they found out that they gravely miscalculated as the rubies begun to glow angrily. Before her very eyes they were consumed by fire from the inside of their bodies to the outside. Their blood curdling screams was sounded throughout the large dark chamber. Their skin boiled as their eyes exploded in their sockets. Finally the hot blue flames burst out of their skin forcing them to the ground below, yowls of pain emerging from their months no more. _

_She screamed for help as she did everything she could to put them out the unforgiving flames, but her efforts was in vain. Even if someone from outside and above the pyramid could hear her cry for help, they could not enter the chamber because as soon as her partners touch the jewels, a clear barrier covered the entrance, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. As the two man turned into ashes a bright blinding white light came bursting from the door. She ran away from the door trying to find another way out and discovered the barrier that shielded the entrance. The arched door slide open, wind started whip around the chamber violently. A golden goblet flew at her and just as she turned her head it struck her in her temple knocking her out cold. When she woke up she was hoping it was all a terrible nightmare. However the large bruise, pounding headache and the fact that she was in the middle of a forest instead of the desert told her otherwise. Then seconds later the 'Minotaur' was heading straight for her as if it was about to gore her. Before she could register what was happening the head of said 'Minotaur' rolled in front of her causing her already fearful mind to fill with more terror…_

_End of Flashback:_

The wheels in her intelligent mind begin to turn rapidly as she pondered:

'Not from this time, what the hell is he talking about?! No way that door could have been…that was not a gateway to the past…no, no, no, no fucking way!!! Shit, no matter how much I deny it, now that I think about it, it make sense in a completely insane way. But what doesn't make sense is the fact that I ended up in Japan's past. Since the doorway was in Egypt, shouldn't I be in Egypt past? How the hell did this happen?! How is that gateway in Egypt connected to Japan and why, or is it? Wait one minute, how the hell does he know I'm from the future just by looking at me? Has he met someone from the future before?…' Her mind puzzled as she attempt to calm her frantic breathing and rapid thoughts.

If the circumstances were not so dire she would have been ecstatic about the unexpected discoveries of a gateway through time and the creatures found in said era. Physics professionals, Astronomers, Anthropologists, Natural Life Scientists and fellow Archeologists would absolutely be astonished and excited about the prospect of time travel and the discovery of a new species.

What really freaked her out was that she was not sure that her mere presence in the past was negatively effecting the future. However the discovery of a time portal was nothing to get excited over as far as she was concerned. After all the lives that were lost in the process could not be revived by the gateway. Even if there was a way back to the gateway, back to Egypt, there was no guarantee she would live long enough to find it. Especially sense the deadly pale beauty towered over her only a few inches away…she was so screwed!

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat his self." He said in a stern cold tone as he loomed over her, making her crane her neck to look up at him.

He was certainly too close for any form of comfort. Her dark soulful brown eyes looked up into the intimating golden orbs that were cold yet reminded her of the fire that consumed her partners' bodies so mercilessly. Men whom deaths she felt were her fault.

Then it clicked, the creature said 'this Sesshoumaru' so he was either arrogant, mentally disturbed or both. He was talking as if their was more then one being in his body. But more importantly he said 'SESSHOUMARU'. The alarm bells sounded in her head. If her translation was correct, he referred to himself as 'killing perfection, prefect destruction or destruction man'. Any way she looked at it, it did not sound good at all particularly after seeing him in killer mode. She was dealing with a stuck up psycho who called himself Sesshoumaru. As stated before, she was so screwed!!!

Being overcome by guilt and apprehension from all of the terrifying and sorrow filled experiences of the day, she did something that she never done in all the 27 years of her life….she fainted.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he indifferently watched the human collapse on the forest floor. He contemplated leaving her to her fate, but decided against it. She had not answered his question or other questions that were to follow. The daiyoukai loathed not knowing the full details of anything that sparked his interest. So he called Ah-Un and place her medium size 5ft 8in frame on his mount with ease and walked off into the forest….

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of this story! Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: What do you mean NO!!!

A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next installment to this random fanfiction, enjoy!!!

'Man, what a horrible nightmare I have got to stop snaking on Doritos late at night…' Mandisa thought as she begun to emerge from the land of slumber.

She cracked her eyes open in a sleepily matter and blinked repeatedly to clear away the fuzziness in her tired orbs and mind, adjusting to the light of the sun. Then a question in her brain clicked and she mused:

'What the hell, why am I staring at grass and trees when I should be in a tent in the dessert with my…' The thought stopped as realization hit her and she sat up quickly with a start making herself dizzy.

'I-I remember…no, no, no it can't be right_, please don't let it be true_…' She kept chanting the last part of her thought in her head as all of her memories came rushing back into her conscious like a flood. I heart twisting sob escape her throat as she attempted to gain her composure. She knew that no matter how much she denied it, her memories were accurate.

Mandisa quickly covered her mouth with her right hand and whipped the tears from her eyes with her other hand as she tried to get her bearings. She did not see anything but forest. However a few moments later another terrifying memory made it self known; the memory of a 'Minotaur' being decapitated by a beautiful obviously deadly creature.

The archeologist was still frighten by the thought of the silver hair male who seemed to possess razor sharp claws which projected what she assumed to be acid. She did not know if he saved her life intentionally or if the 'Minotaur' that attacked her was already on the dangerous male 'hit list' and she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was pretty sure it was the latter…which is why she whispered '' as she searched for her stun gun and pepper spray…finding out that they were both missing!!! Although she did not know if her 'weapons' would do much good against a creature that moved like 'The Flash', she would rather have some form of protection then none. She would have pulled out her weapons earlier, but she saw him as a wild animal. Mandisa was afraid that if she made any sudden movements, she would be dead before she could blink let alone grab her weapons.

Mandisa stood up slowly from the ground not wanting to make herself dizzy again from jumping up too quickly. After making sure she had her balance, her right leg started to motion to take a step forward. She hoped that maybe she could find out exactly what was going on and with the aid of the locals, make her way back to the camp set up in the dessert in Egypt. Even if going back meant seeing the place that took her co-workers/friends away from her. However before she could take another step forward the hairs on the back on her neck stood on end as if a current of static electricity went through her body. She knew she did not set of her stun gun by accident for two reasons. One, it would have been a lot more painful and two the weapon was missing. She felt a chill of fear shoot straight through her bones as she observed a shadow that appeared out of no were behind her. She took a deep breath determined not to faint this time as she heard an all too familiar baritone voice say:

"Looking for these." The silver and blue hair man said from directly behind her startling her. Her resolve to hold back her fear was temporarily forgotten due to his sudden appearance and his abrupt proximity to her form. Her breathing became rapid pants as she fought to control it.

The silver and blue hair male held out his large hand by her side, revealing the unusual 'contraptions' he found in her possession. One of them looked similar to the projectile weapons he seen humans use before; except it was smaller, made from different materials and he smelled the 'lighting' within the device. The other apparatus was unlike anything he had seen before. And the smell, ugh it assaulted his senses and burned the inside of his nose even though he had not released its contents as of yet. The unpleasant scent caused his nose to wrinkle occasionally. Curious about the contrivances he took them from the human to examine them while she slept. There were other materials in her possession as well but he let them be for now, seeing that they were not a potential annoyance to him. In fact, they smelled similar to some of the medicinal herbs used to treat human illnesses.

'Okay Mandisa, don't panic…again…He can speak so it is a strong possibility he can be reasons with…' Clearing her throat to make her voice as calm as she could she said.'

"Yes I was. Now if you would be so kind and give them back, I can be on my way. I would really appreciate it." She said with a soft, clear, confident voice, which did not display what she was truly feeling at the moment…insecure and unnerved. She would have asked him to help her find her way back home, but after seeing what he was capable of she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Yes, he did save her life however, due to his countenance which was either indifferent or baring sharp dagger like teeth, she found him very unpredictable and dangerous. She rather take her chances in the forest alone…

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a frown crossing his features. He may not know exactly what the items were in his possession, but he did know that they could prove to be a nuisance. Especially since he had such a strong sense of smell. He could sense the disquiet rolling off of her in waves. Living for centuries and being a predator by nature taught him many things. One of those lessons were that creatures that are afraid and cornered are likely to lash out in an feeble attempt to survive. Furthermore, sense Sesshoumaru knew the woman saw his speed; she knew she had no chance of out running him. Since she asked for the potential irritants back, it is highly likely that she would attack him; which will make it harder for her to answer his questions since she would most likely end up dead. Sesshoumaru rarely attacked anyone first, however if anyone attacked him or his pack, man or woman he would retaliate. And usually when he retaliates, the creature(s) that attacked him or got in his way turn into an unrecognizable pile of green ooze on the ground. So if he was to kill her now while in an annoyed mood thanks to the bull youkai (Minotaur) he killed earlier; then she may end up as yet another pile of green goop. Even Tensaiga, the blade of healing will not be able to revive her if he chose to do so. As mention earlier her attacking him would be a bothersome for them both…

After several moments of gazing at the woman who looked like a deer who sees the fangs of a predator going for her throat; which were wide and terrified eyes despite the façade of confidence in her voice, he spoke:

"No. You will sit there and explain yourself." He said in a deep flat authoritative tone as if his word was law. He nodded his head toward the base of the tree he wished her to reside at for the moment.

Her brown eyes narrowed and her brow creased as she looked into his inhuman golden cat like eyes. Some of the fear she felt due to the creature was replaced by annoyance. She was tired, lost, afraid and grief stricken and he had the gall to tell her no! Not able to think straight at the moment, her erratic emotions over came her logic as she said in a hostile tone:

"No…NO! What the hell do you mean NO! Those are my belongings you withholding from me… you have no right!" She said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself…it did not work especially since he was giving her a deadpan look after her outburst. He looked as if he did not give a damn. Getting riled up again after a few moments of silence and his cold look she continued through gritted teeth:

"Look, I've been through pure hell today and all I want to do is go home and mourn! So give me my fucking things so _I can find a way out of here_! She said, struggling with her Japanese accent and the quiver in her voice as she fought to hold back more tears.

She heard a low, barley audible to human ears growl rumble in his chest and a 'oops' sounded in her mind. Mandisa full blown fear reared its ugly head again. She didn't know what he was but she did know that the growl she just heard came from him and it wasn't a friendly snarl either. For her to be so book smart, she just did something really idiotic. Snapping at a creature with knives for finger nails, teeth and projectile acid was obviously a stupid move. Why did she run her mouth and piss of the wild male!?

'Because I get defensive when I'm scare, that if I'm not passing out…' She thought as she noticed that the very Inu like growl stopped as soon as it started.

The loud voice of the woman hurt his sensitive ears. The tone and words however annoyed him. The woman had just seen him rip the head off a bull youkai, reeked of fear and yet not only did not follow his orders immediately, but she dared to sass him! To put the icing on the cake, she repeated what he said as if she did not understand his orders when he knew full well she did. After all, she could speak Japanese and he knew most humans were not THAT stupid.

'That impertinent little filly…' He thought as her foul words and hostile tone finally got a reaction out of the already irate Inu daiyoukai. She remained him of the young miko Kagome at the moment yet again. Except when he first met Kagome, she barely seem able to keep her trap shut! This one on the other hand seem prone to outbursts at random times.

After letting his chest rumbling with his growl for a moment while his brief scowl turned back into a bored expression, he said in a low dangerous tone:

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself _human_." He said the word 'human' with contempt, the human was walking on thin ice and he did not know how long he could control his menacing temper.

Usually it took a lot to set him off, however since the bull already pushed his buttons earlier the 'human' only had to push a few more to initiate an explosion, causing the ice to break and the 'human' to fall into the icy watery depths…

Her throat made an audible gulp as she looked deeply into his eyes again, wishing contact lenses were the reason for his unusual looking orbs…alas she knew they were not. Although she could not deny that his eyes were cold yet possessed a lively fierceness she found striking. She did find them beautiful as she pondered:

'Well its obvious his not human, and the way he said the word human I guess he doesn't like us very much. Either that or he's just pissed off at me…' She thought as she stood stock still, ignoring his orders once again. Then she heard the dreaded 'growl' again and begin to panic.

Sesshoumaru scowled again at the lack of obedience and the strange sound starting to come from the humans' chest. He heard this noise before and he knew it signified that the human was having trouble breathing.

It was a strenuous effort keeping her apprehension under control, which is why she was failing…miserably. Especially since a familiar wheezing sound made itself known, emerging from the inflamed bronchial tubes in her lungs.

Luckily for Mandisa, Sesshoumaru was a curious Inu. He smelled some type of illness within the human earlier hence another reason he did not take the items that smelled like medicine. After all, how could she answer his questions if she became too sick to speak. So instead of melting her into a green puddle like a part of him was tempted to do because of her blatant disrespect, he carefully tucked her two items he possessed in his obi, grabbed her roughly by her left arm as her right hand held her chest, dragged her over to the tree he indicated earlier and abruptly released her, causing her to fall flat on her butt at the base of the tree.

Mandisa would have glared at him and struggled to get away, but all she could think about at the moment was stopping her asthma attack. She pulled out a small bottle with a mouth peace on it, turned it so the bottle was upright and pressed down on the bottle two times allowing the life saving mist to enter her mouth and eventually her bronchial tubes and her lungs.

Sesshoumaru stood on her right side and gazed at her with his head tilted to the side, the only indication of his interest. His nose wrinkled as the scent of medicine became stronger. He was inwardly amazed by how the medicine within the container stopped the 'wheezing sound' in seconds. Trying to read the bottle which said _albuterol inhaler_, he found it difficult since it was in a different language.

He waited for Mandisa to regain her breath then looked down at her and said in a flat tone intrigue:

"Speak. Now." He said slowly, still angry at her for her earlier behavior. Curse, his innate curiosity! He would not have been bothered with the sickly, smart mouth human if he was not so nosy. Of course he use to kill anyone for saying such a thing. Now since he mellowed out a little, he will merely mutilate them…mostly.

Tired from the whole ordeal Mandisa forced herself to look at him again and thought:

'Shit, he's one stubborn son of a bitch! I'm not going anywhere now, especially since my asthma symptoms choose NOW to act up! Well… as long an he in interested in me I may as well answer at least some of his questions. The longer he stays interested, the longer I might stay alive…maybe I could find out more about him…hell, I may have to ask him for help to return home…Oh shit, he's growling like a rabid dog again!' She thought trying not to shiver. She guessed her mind was too preoccupied for his liking and she did not follow his orders fast enough.

Mandisa was also a curious person which is one of the reason why she chose the field of archeology. Although she would like to get far, far away from the feral creature right about now, she was stuck with him for a while. So she figured why not make the best of it and find out what the hell he is exactly!

She sighed in defeat trying to put unpleasant thoughts of her friends' death out of her mind and focus on the task at hand. Then she said in a tired tone:

"Alright, alright you win, what do you want to know…"

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. reviews as always are adored and appreciated!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stalling and Realization

A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the show! Now onwards!

Recap: "**Alright, alright you win, what do you want to know?" Mandisa asked as she took a cleansing breath of fresh air to soothe her nerves and relax her lungs.**

She placed her medication in her large right short pants pocket and adjusted her legs so both knees were bent close to her body and her back was against the tree. Mandisa wanted her legs in this position so she could spring to her feet and bolt if the need arise. Although she knew that she had no chance of out running him, her mom always told her that a 'good run is better then a bad stand.' Without her weapons she didn't have a 'leg' to stand on against the male. However, after seeing his display of power, she couldn't help but wonder if her weapons would do him any harm if she had them in her possession? Would the pepper spray blind him so she could make her great escape? Would the stun gun incapacitate him enough so she could make a clean get away? She would like to think so; Mandisa would like to believe that if she had her protection she would be able to fight back. She despised the idea of being completely helpless; wanting to believe that if she had her self defense tools she could have gotten away from him. Mandisa also wished that she had not fainted to begun with, but if she had not who knows what may have taken place? She may have been dead by now if she wasn't frozen by the terror she experienced as he slaughtered the 'Minotaur' and the grief she felt due to the lost companions. She may have tried something foolish and the end result could have been her in an early grave. Be that as it may, deep down she wasn't so sure if her 'weapons' would have done her any good. So she figured if he gets pissed and she takes of running like she is competing for a gold medal in the Olympics, then he may lose interest and leave her be. Since she did not know for sure that he would just leave her alone and go about his business, she saved her 10,000 meter race for a last resort.

However, if the archeologist knew for sure she was dealing with an Inu daiyoukai with Inu like instincts, she would not have given 'running' a second thought. Especially since she has a fear of canines…and for good reason. The bit marks on her body validates her apprehension of the canine species.

She noticed that he growled like a dog, but it never crossed he conscious mind that he may be a dog in a different form. She just told herself that it was one of the methods he used to intimate others. In fact, she heard plenty of humans 'growl' in anger, but it did not sound quite so…viscous…so…animal like. Her mind just would not process that much trepidation and weird phenomenon's in one day. She did not what to believe that she had a canine male in her mist. Besides the fact that he had razor sharp teeth, claws, golden eyes with black slit like pupils, a huge off white furry tail like appendage and silver blue streaked hair he looked like a tall, pale pretty human. Thinking of his eyes as cat like instead of dog like helped eased her concern just a little.

Oh, how she wished she was on a Japanese horror movie set and the male standing by her form was in a creative costume. But alas, she knew that wasn't the case. She knew special effects when she saw them and there was not any technology in sight besides her items.

Mandisa looked up at Sesshoumaru and frowned at the barley noticeable expression on his exotically striking face. Disregarding the urge to trace the markings on his face and see if they would wipe off like makeup or war paint, she focused more on his body language. The male that stood tall and proud as he looked down at her. He had a smug look on his countenance that said: 'Foolish girl, this Sesshoumaru always wins.' The look he gave her said that her earlier statement was laughable because it should have been obvious that he would get what he wanted from the beginning. As if saying her statement of 'Alright, alright you win' was uncalled for. That arrogant look kind of reminded her of the cereal commercial that said: 'silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!' The fact that those kids never wanted to give the rabbit any Trix irate her to no end!

'Those pompous little shits could have given him one fucking bowl, acting like the Trix were too good for him…'

Whoa! Where the hell** that** comparison came from, she did not know. She just believed that it was her mind way of districting her from her fear as well as putting her friend's deaths out of her mind for the time being. Disturbed by her wondering thoughts, she decided to ignore that moment of weirdness as she pondered with irritation:

'This man…alien…vampire, or whatever the hell he is has managed to cause me to feel heart stopping terror, curiosity and aggravation all in the span of a few hours. What the hell is wrong with him? What is he exactly? What's next…?' Mandisa figured that the 'man/alien/vampire' may be thinking, 'what the hell is wrong this human', hence the interrogation he was going to give her. But she could not help, but wonder what other fear inducing and/or intriguing events could occur next?!

"Why did you travel from your era to this time?" He asked in a deep commanding tone that sent a tiny shiver up her spine and warmth through her body whenever she heard it.

Mandisa did not know if the shudder and the heat came from fear, amazement, a combination of the two or something else entirely. The 'something else' was not something she was willing to think about at the moment because if the 'something else' is what she thinks it is, than she, in her opinion, was seriously warped! How could she feel _that_ for the creature? A creature that just ripped a living being apart like wet soft toilet paper and will not hesitate to do the same to her? Even if he did save her life by doing so, it is possible that he merely killed the 'Minotaur' because he wanted to murder her himself. Granted he was a grand mysterious discovery and alluring in his own wild beautiful way, but those attributes were still no reason for her to feel _that_ if_ that_ was what the 'something else' was. The guy was violent, ill tempered, seemed to be cold and looked like meaner than hell itself. Those two big ass samurai swords, fangs, acid claws and the wicked looking spiked armor only served as a physical representation of his personality as far as she was concerned.

She merely told herself that all of the events of the day were responsible for her weird thoughts and physiological responses. Taking up a minor in psychology so she would be better equipped to understand the civilizations of the past also helped her deal with her…issues. It also made it easier for her to twist her conclusions of herself and ignore the fact that the 'something else' may indeed be _that_, but her unconscious tried and fail to repress it. Now she may be using denial as a defense mechanism two times. Not only was Mandisa denying the possibility that the 'something else' could be at least a little bit of _that_, but she was denying that fact that she was denying anything in the first place! Indeed Mandisa mind was a labyrinth of ponderings.

The archeologist figured that despite all that has occurred, if she wanted to get back home in one peace she had to cooperate. Although his pompous, controlling attitude was pushing her tolerance dangerously close to the edge, she understood that if she allowed him to push her patience over the edge, she would be the one in peril from him not the other way around. After all she didn't have her mace, stun gun nor did she have anything that might do him or any other 'aliens/ vampire creatures' damage:

'Shit, I wish I had a 475 magnum right about now, than I would not be so freaked out about being stranded and surrounded by people with feral superpowers. I bet after I got finish with them they would be scared of me.' She thought as she remembered seeing a 475 magnum pistol in one of those 'Death Wish' movies. However, she knew her wishful thinking would not help her at the least:

"Answer this Sesshoumaru." She heard the 'alien' command in a lower voice indicating that he did not like it when he was ignored.

She took a deep breath as she berated herself in her thoughts:

'Dumbass calm down and pay attention before you get yourself killed.' Due to the side effects of her medication which made her a bit jiggery as her thoughts shifted away from his line of questioning to keep her fear at bay. After all she was not sure if he would let her live after his interrogation. So her unconscious decided to by a little time.

Not understanding exactly what he was talking about she gave him a confused look and said:

"Ummmmmmmmm…What?

Sesshoumaru only glared down at the girl for what he figured was stalling. She may be from a different era and land, but he knew she understood what he was saying and her antics only served to annoying him. Everyone who knew his reputation knew what he did to those who annoyed him greatly and if the human was not careful she may find out personally.

Mandisa jerked back a little as if she had been slapped in the face by his irritated glower. Feeling the fear crept back up on her again she gulped; a frown of bewilderment appeared on her countenance as she mumbled to herself in English:

"_Era? What era? What the hell is he talking about?"_ Then she looked up at him again as he titled his head to the side in a very dog like matter as if he was puzzled by something. Knowing that he had no idea what the hell she just said she begin to speak Japanese again:

"Why did I come to this era? You're not making any sense." She said almost to herself in Japanese.

Sesshoumaru only gave her a bored look as she looked at her surroundings. The daiyoukai knew that she had some intelligence since she could speak at least two different languages. He idly wondered why she was behaving in such a daft fashion at the moment. He could tell by her scent that she was not faking her puzzlement by his words.

'The girl is surrounded by the unknown. Perhaps denying what should be blatantly obvious is the human way of dealing with her fear…pathetic.' The daiyoukai scoffed in his mind.

Knowing that the girl possibility came from the future Kagome described, he knew that seeing creatures such as himself was a shock. Sesshoumaru also understood that traveling to the past was another shocker, but to deny it instead of dealing with the issue…laughable. Humans could be such complicated and silly creatures.

Being a warrior for centuries, Sesshoumaru acquired many skills of combat including reading his enemies emotions. Not only by observing their body language and smelling their scent(s) but also by listening to their heart beat and tone of their voice along with their words. He didn't have a psychology degree, but he hit the nail right on the head very accurately when gauging his enemies or anyone else. At the moment he was very accurate as he analyzed Mandisa's behavior.

Several moments past as she really took the time to explore her environment. She tapped her right foot on the ground as she felt the nervous jitters run rampant throughout her body. She looked him over from head to toe for a few more moments before her brown eyes widen and a gasp emerged from her full lips. Lips the daiyoukai noticed as he observed her body language.

"Oh kami no…" She uttered with wide eyes and the urge to pull out her curly brown hair.

And she thought her day couldn't get any worst, but nooooooooooo, something else **had** to make things way more…nasty!!! Not only were her companions dead, but she was nearly killed by a 'Minotaur' only to be saved by a creature that is practically holding her hostage…and will probably mutilate and kill her in any minute!. With sharp teeth like those, he may suck her dry of all her blood or eat her…or do both! Now to put the 'icing on the cake' she was not only lost in a different country, but in a different time!

Judging from his clothes and what she learned about Japanese history as an archeologist, she was in the warring states era. Some of his clothes like his boots for example looked like they came from the mainland. However his purple and white robe which was decorated with flowers on the left side of the collar and the bottom of the bellowing sleeves along with his white balloon like pants that were tied at his ankles were of Japanese origin. His garments were similar to the clothing worn in Japan during the Feudal era, but they looked really expensive. Silk if she was correct, indicating that they male was wealthy…possibly royalty. The warring states era was an era when famine was common in Japan and war was in the citizen's back yard every day. A place where many children are orphaned and apparently a place were many mythical creatures, aliens, vampires or what ever the hell they were walked the earth. Ah hell, she certainly wished that she had not postponed taking the Japanese Mythology course at her university. Maybe she would have a better idea of what the daiyoukai was and how to deal with him in a more effective matter. Effective as in walking away from him in one peace.

"How could I have been so stupid…Ugh!" She practically shouted, irritating Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing and causing his pointed ears to twitch slightly. With his patience wearing thinner then usual he kneeled down in front of the apparently 'mad female' as she smacked herself in the forehead and repeated the words _'stupid, impossible, mistake, nightmare, I'm fucked, shit, dammit, __**how the hell did I end up in another time and country at the same damn time**__…_' and other incoherent utterances in a language he couldn't understand.

Deciding that he had enough of her beating around the bush and ignoring his question, he grabbed her by her neck firmly and forced her to face him. He figured that some rough handling would make her snap out of her confusion, deal with her denial and other emotions so she could do as he commanded. He held back his strength, another skill he acquired over the centuries. Sesshoumaru only wished to gain the information he seeks from the girl that came from another continent and another time. So he took care not to snap the delicate neck of the fragile human like a twig.

"Shit…" She whispered in fear as those 'knife like' fingernails of his wrapped around her throat and the large hand squeezed her wind pipe. Luckily for her, he did not cut of her breathing especially since her asthma attack was just brought under control a few minutes earlier. He bared only a hit of his fang as he growled low inches away from her face. Said growl meant that the girl would find herself in deeper shit, so deep that she will not be able to crawl her way out of if she did not spit out an answer!

She got the message as she forced down some of her fear and anger at the 'overbearing abusive vampire/alien bastard'. Anger welled up in her being because the creep put his hands on her in a rough matter. She inwardly cursed him for thinking ahead of time as he used his other hand and incredible speed to grab her wrists, which kept her from her weapons in his obi. The jerk grabbed her hands before her brain could process her thought into action. Said thought was something along the line of 'grab the stun gun and fry his ass before he kills me…' Then she said through clenched teeth:

"I'm from the future, the year 2012. As for why I am here…I am not sure. I can tell you what I do know if you **take your hands off of me…**_**now**_." The last part of her statement was practically spat as she found it hard to keep her self from going over the edge. The very last word was said in English, which is something she barely managed to do. She had a feeling that the guy did not take to kindly to orders, but if he kept pissing her off by manhandling her she may forget her fear temporarily and take her fury and grief out on him. Now that would NOT be a healthy or smart thing to do.

She gulped and barely manage to gaze back into the intense cold yet warm golden cat like eyes as he growled low, indicating that he did NOT like the tone she used with him as he said in a low voice:

"Watch your tone, human."

'_Oh fuck_.' She whispered in English as she felt the bravo that was brought on by her anger decrease. She could tell he was annoyed even though his tone was low instead of yelling. His voice was almost like the hiss of a poisonous snake ready to strike at any moment. That combined with his growls sent cold shivers up her spine.

'The insolent, foolish little human. Courageous at one moment and fearful at another…' He inwardly chuckled at her antics. Although he did not appreciate her tone especially the last word he did not understand, he found her moody jumps from fear to bravery humorous. Humans can be amusing creatures.

Sesshoumaru started to make her tell him what he wanted to know whether he had a hold of her or not. However, seeing that she smelled of fear and her heart was beating like hummingbirds wings, he released her and stood up. He did want her to stay awake and not have another fainting spell after all.

Sesshoumaru stepped to her left and proceeded to listen to her tale. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she told him everything she knew up to the moment they met in the forest…

TBC

A/N: Hope it was to your liking. Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deal With it.

A/N: Hello readers, here's another installment that will hopefully be a pleasure to view, enjoy!!!

**Recap: Sesshoumaru stepped to her left and proceeded to listen to her tale. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she told him everything she knew up to the moment they met in the forest…**

"…and that's how I ended up here, wherever here is, having this conversation with you." Mandisa finished and waited for 'Silver' a.k.a Sesshoumaru to respond.

During her unwilling practice as a raconteur, she decided that she prefers to address him as such in her head. She hadn't worked up enough nerve as of yet to refer to him as such out loud. She had a feeling that he wouldn't like it and she liked her head just where it was thank you very much. She picked the name 'Silver' because the material is strong, beautiful, shiny, her favorite metal jewelry and the color of his stunning mane. She could have picked 'Diamond' (which is the hardest material on earth) because of the hard sharp nails/knifes coming out of his finger tips and the elongated fangs she saw in his maw earlier. Both of which looked like they could cut through anything. 'Fluffy' was another name she thought may suit him because of the huge unique fur…thing wrapped around his right shoulder, drifting down his back and curled at the tip upwards to avoid dragging on the ground. Lastly she thought of 'Goldie' because of the color of his beautiful yet cold eyes. However, all those names sounded too feminine for her taste and she already had trouble earlier figuring out whether he was a beautiful woman or a gorgeous man. Scratch that. To say that he is a 'man' couldn't be accurate, but to say that he is a 'male' would be more appropriate, seeing how she had no idea what species he belonged to.

One thing was for certain, the 'male' creature was not human. Although this one fact she would love to deny, she has to face reality sometime. No matter how surreal and horrifying it seems.

Besides 'Silver' sounded a lot less intimidating than Sesshoumaru a.k.a '_Destruction of the Circle of Life', 'Destruction Man'_ or '_Killing Perfection'. _Being around a being that was a perfect killing machine, someone that destroys life as if it comes natural to them was certainly NOT her idea of safe. Especially after seeing what he did to the Minotaur and not knowing when or if he was going to flip the script and no longer be the 'hero' that saved her from the raging beast. He may take on the role as predator again and she may become his prey next…

'If that happens, I am so screwed…' She thought as she attempted to take deep breaths again, calm herself, put those negative thoughts in storage and pull out positive ponderings from her overloaded mind.

"As this Sesshoumaru expected, you are not from this time." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at her with a smug; 'know it all' expression on his countenance.

Wriggling her figures together due to her fried nerves, Mandisa looked up at him with widen eyes and asked the question she was afraid to have answered in a low apprehensive voice:

"What do you mean 'not from this time?" Than almost as an after thought pure curiosity prompted her to ask another question she feared having answered:

"…and what do you mean by 'This Sesshoumaru' are there more 'Sesshoumaru's' out there." She certainly hoped not! She would hate to think that she was in a forest without a familiar face surrounded by 'killing perfections'.

"…" Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his cold gold metal eyes at her and she gulped loudly as she said:

"Ummm did I say the wrong thing? I guess from that dirty look you're giving me I did. I apologize for offending you." He only continued to glare down at her and it was becoming more difficult for her to hold his gaze.

However, she feared that if she turned away and made any movements, sudden or otherwise, he would cut her into thin beacon strips! Besides her Mom always told her to "Never let anyone see you sweat." In other words don't let anyone know the negative affect they are having on you. It was a little late for that though. She certainly did enough of that as it is with the fainting, panic and asthma attacks. The least she could do his not let her fear make her make a stupid decision such as taking her eyes of a potential deadly threat.

'Besides if I watch him and he tries something, I might see an opening. Than I will have a slim chance of making a get away…okay a very slim chance. But any chance is better than no chance at all, right?' She thought to reassure herself, only to end up questioning her reasoning at the end.

The look he kept giving her made her even more uncomfortable. Just when she thought she felt another panic attack coming on he spoke:

"If you possess any self preservation, you will not mock **this Sesshoumaru** again." He stated in a low tone full of venom, placing an extra emphasis on his title, daring her to contradict him or inquire about said title again. Sesshoumaru figured he had every right to speak of himself in such away; he was a daiyoukai of high status after all. Who did this little infantile human wench think she was questioning him about such things?! Honestly, one minute he was amused with her antics the next he was ready to tear her apart!

Sesshoumaru also noted the spike of fear in her scent as she asked the offensive question and received no answer. However, her scent of fear fluctuated so much that it was difficult to tell whether she was sincere when she asked her last question or if she was being sarcastic to hide her fear, like so many humans and youkai alike have done in the past when they faced off against him. Attempting to mask their fear by spouting insults, bragging or mocking him. Completely ridiculous. All their mouths end up doing was evoking his wrath. Thinking of those other individuals that handled their fear in such away made his ire increase. If the human before him wasn't careful…

'There he goes threatening me again! It's not like I **mocked** him on purpose. I can't even ask him a simple question without him getting all bitchy about it! What do I have to do? "Walk on eggshells" so he won't go into 'murder mode' on me! How the hell can a guy manage to scare the hell out of a person and royally piss them off at the same time?! I probably will never know…' She thought as she tried to keep the frown from marring her face and a shout of frustration from leaving her lips as she looked at the intimidating irritating creature.

Than she heard him growl and saw the slight hint of a fang peeking through his lips, indicating that she had better respond quickly and with the correct answer. But what to say…

Using her knowledge of analyzing individuals she came to three conclusions. One, 'Silver' is either extremely arrogant all the time or just that way with her for some reason. Two, he is very controlling. And three, he scares the crap out of her. So she did something that went against every fiber of her being, she catered to his ego.

Swallowing her pride and what little she thought she had left of her dignity she looked at him with the most sincere soulful brown eyes she could muster and said:

"I… beg for your forgiveness. I only asked if there are more than one Sesshoumaru because of the incredible fear you have instilled in me. To think that there are other beings as powerful as you gave me a fright that I cannot comprehend nor begin to describe. However, I would like try to do so…" Mandisa stopped to think of a way to get her point across.

"…" Seeing that he had not said anything; merely gave her that stoic expression instead of a growl and bared fang she gulped and continued:

"Your intimidating power, your unfathomable beauty…your mere presence alone is enough to give me a feeling of unquestionable awe. No other Sesshoumaru's are needed in this world; you alone are more than enough." She said trying not to gag off her words.

She wasn't normally one that flattered anyone in such a way. The mere thought of that much ego boosting made her sick! Especially if it is directed towards a creature with a huge superiority complex! She felt like the biggest ass kisser on the plant! But, she would rather suck up now for a chance of survival than to let foolish pride get in the way. Another lesson she learned from 'Mom' 'Pride comes before the fall' In other words, if she was to have too much pride, it could lead to bad consequences. In her particular situation, it could lead to a horrible death. She will just have to find a way to rebuild her pride and dignity later. No sense in worrying about it now when survival was her main priority.

To make herself feel better, she reminded herself that she still had her integrity. Imagining that there were more beings just as dangerous as him had indeed given her terrible fright! As she said, he along inspired the feeling of awe within her chest. She did not want to run into a gang of Sesshoumaru's; that would just be too much to deal with! Be that as it may, just because she felt that way about the male did not mean that it did not hurt her to admit it.

As for his beauty, well that was also true and it did not bother her as much to admit that fact. Mandisa saw a mixture of nobility and feral traits within him. He was an exotic creature with a regal air. It was as if his cold humanoid form was covering something wild and fiery within him. She found that those two sides to him, his 'yin' and 'yang' were beautiful. She also thought that his face with those sharp features and that 'war paint' to be stunning. His long soft silky silver mane with blue highlights was hypnotic as it swayed in the breeze. She wished she had hair as long and as silky looking as his. If she could still keep her hand after doing it, she would run her fingers through his tresses just to see if it feels as soft as it looks. With his tall statuesque form and board shoulders she couldn't not help, but wonder yet again, what lies beneath the layers of armor, swords and silk? Oh and she could not forget his voice, that deep, soft, cold, commanding voice that sent shivers down her spine from fear and something else. Something she really did not have too much time to acknowledge because her brain was too preoccupied with how scared she was. If Mandisa wasn't so terrified she may have even found the power she felt radiating of him an extreme turn on…

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru could smell trepidation rolling of the human female in waves, yet the slighter being dared to question and mock him concurrently. He also detected another scent a couple of times during their encounter. One so similar to fear that he could barely tell the difference between said odor and the scent of anxiety. Especially since the human was surrounded by the smell of dread which overpowered any other aroma's she may be emitting. It even overwhelmed her natural scent. However, she had annoyed him with her words so he logged that particular underlying aroma away in his olfactory memory for later and decided to focus on the 'insult' she spewed forth.

Giving her a particularly nasty glare proved that action spoke louder than words because the human quickly figured out that she uttered the wrong words to the daiyoukai. Than the scared human had the gull to stare straight into his narrow golden orbs with her larger soulful brown eyes. At first glance the girl seemed demonstrate pure insolence. But he realized that she did not glower at him, but she looked at him with unsure, worried eyes. Than a few moments later he saw her straining to keep a scowl off her face. Sesshoumaru growled giving the moody human her final warning. As usual his growl snapped her out of her thoughts and got her to respond. However, her response was full of flattery which surprised him inwardly. Nonetheless he did not let his shock show on his face as she spoke of his beauty, power and the feeling of 'awe' he 'instilled' within her. Normally he would let pretty words such as hers roll off his back and not give it a second thought. He knew he was powerful which in turn may give others around him a since of 'awe'. As for the 'beauty' comment he heard comments like that directed towards him all the time. So being powerful and beautiful was old news to him. Although he preferred the term handsome, to beautiful he had found the word 'beautiful' to be… somewhat bearable. However, it was the sincerity of the human that got his attention. She did not just flatter him out of fear; she meant every word of it.

'There's that scent again…' He thought as he smelled the spike of arousal intermingled with fear coming from the girl. The former scent was much stronger than it was before.

'Interesting…'

Normal P.O.V

Filing that bit of information about the human away in his mind for future pondering, he did not respond to her flattery. Instead he said in a flat tone as if he was talking to a child:

"You obviously have been transported from you own time in the future to the time you currently reside in." The anger had left his gaze for now replaced with that impassive expression of his. Just because a tiny part of him might have acknowledged the sincerity of her words doesn't mean that he will admit it.

"You mean that I traveled from my time to the pass! No, no that can't be right! Just because your wearing old fashion clothing doesn't mean that I actually traveled back in time…Can it?" She looked to him for answers totally disregarding his condescending tone earlier only to she him gift her with a look of indifference.

"I'll take that as a yes…Oh shit, what am I going to do, this is just too much!" She gasped out the words as she begins to make that wheezing sound again.

Mandisa gripped her chest in sheer panic. Sure she knew that she just lost her friends and was in the middle of the forest with creatures that seemed to come out of a horror move. But traveling back in time to see said creatures and said forest was too much for her brain to process at the moment.

'That sound again…' Sesshoumaru thought as she reached in her shorts pocket for the small light blue L shaped contraption that contained a metal bottle full of medicine. She squirted two puffs of white mist into her mouth and took several deep breaths.

The scent similar to medicinal herbs assaulted his senses when some of the mist escaped the apparatus she held in her hands.

Sesshoumaru thought about abandoning the weak human to her fate, but he thought better of it. Like the young miko that was Inuyasha's mate, this girl came from the future. Since that is the case, than perhaps like the young miko, this girl may serve an important purpose. The miko did aid in the defeat of a particularly bothersome spider and rid the world of the cursed jewel of four souls; maybe this girl was here for a reason. If Sesshoumaru learned one thing in his long life, he learned that many if not all events occur for a reason. It matter not whether the event was good or bad.

Looking at the human who was full of fear, whose arousal scent was completely overwhelmed by worry and seeing the 'What the hell am I going to do now!' look still on her innocent looking face, he gazed into her eyes and said in a cold tone with an indifferent countenance:

"Deal with it." Mandisa didn't move anything except her face.

Her expression went from worried to shock than twisted a scowl. His reply sounded so uncaring that her face had displayed an array of reactions to it in mere seconds. After all of that flattery, this is the thanks she gets! Ungrateful…whatever the hell he is! She had to bite her lip to keep the words 'no good, rotten, cold blooded bastard' from escaping. Well she had to look on the bright side; at least she was still alive.

Despite how much she was beginning to dislike the male, she did not want to be left alone in unknown and dangerous territory. However, she did not know if she should following 'Silver'. That male has been giving her the shivers in more ways than one since she first laid eyes on him. Maybe she should walk in the opposite direction and hope she doesn't run into anymore people eating Minotaur's or any other deadly Sesshoumaru's.

After all 'Silver' was more dangerous than that Minotaur ever could have hoped to be.

The daiyoukai inwardly smirked at the human antics. She was so expressive! Everything from her scents of fear and arousal to the sight of her face blatantly displayed plenty of her thoughts. The fact that she feared him yet was attracted to him showed him that she at least had good taste in males. And with the rapid movements of her face and the changes in her expression, he wondered how she managed to do so without dislocating her jaw. The human female was an annoyance, but she also intrigued him. Sesshoumaru's earlier ponderings about her reason for being in his time and his innate curiosity i.e. nosy nature made him come to the conclusion that he should keep her around, at least for a little while. He began to walk away from the girl still sitting on her rump when he spoke without turning around:

"Come." He said in simply.

She figured she would probably regret this later, but he did save her and he hasn't tried to rip her head off yet. Strangle yes, but since she had no broken bones or windpipe, she figured it could have been worst.

Taking a deep cleansing breath swallowing her anger and taking his advice, she chanted the words 'I can deal with this…I just have to figure out how.' in her head she got up and followed him into the dense foliage of the forest. She was barely able to make out the outline of his as he disappeared in the trees. Which was weird considering that he was wearing mostly white. Figuring that she should stay close since the sun was setting and the moon was going to begin its shift in thirty minutes or so, she ran to catch up to the majestic mystery before her…

TBC:

A/N: Its short but I wanted to publish something for this story. Reviews are always adored and appreciated!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Daiyoukai

A/N: Hi Everyone, here's another chapter for ya…Enjoy!

"…_Sesshoumaru (mumbles) No_ _good (grumbling)' rotten (snores lightly) lanky (swats right hand at the air) skinny bastard! (Continues to snore lightly…) _ Mandisa ranted as she slept. She did not have the nerve as of yet to give the daiyoukai a well deserved tongue lashing and perhaps a literal kick in the fangs for his behavior. However, whenever she slept while angry, all bets were off and all of her furious thoughts exited her month in the form of stinging words as her hands swung wildly trying to strike "Silver" in unmentionable places.

'_Bet he'll stop being "Mister Badass" if I hit that fucker THERE…' _She thought as she dreamt of kicking him THERE over and over again. Her fury continued to set her a blaze while completely blocking out any bad dreams about her lost friends and her predicament. In a weird twisted way she had "Silver" to thank for that.

Meanwhile her feet worked to locate the daiyoukai's month so she could kick his sharp teeth down his throat. She may have believed that Sesshoumaru was the most amazing; mysterious and frightening creature she has ever seen with her soulful brown eyes, but that did not stop her from entertaining thoughts of causing him physical bodily harm! Luckily for her, she spoke English and not Japanese while in the land of dreams. Otherwise the daiyoukai's may have caused her painful bodily harm; or worst, he may have ceased the functioning of her body altogether. It would not have been pretty either way.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand the words that escaped the human female month. However, that nasty tone her voice had as she spoke and the hostile movements of her body told the daiyoukai that she had a bone to pick with him. Particularly he noticed the way his name was spat from her mouth like a fowl tasting piece of garbage. Earlier, the human girl gave him the up most respect and praise. She even went as far as to say he gave her a feeling of 'awe'. A day later, she was downright livid with him. As if he cared that the female was angry. He was merely curious about her behavior, her overreacting. He wondered how one human could have so many mood swings? The daiyoukai also idly wondered how his 'great and terrible father' put up with Inuyasha's mother if she was half as moody as the female that slept before him.

'All of that noise merely because this Sesshoumaru did not cater to the simpering human feelings…ridiculous.' He sneered as if feelings were the most disgusting thing in the existence…knowing damn well that he has emotions also. But of course he would deny it.

No matter how much he tried to mask it with his blank expressions, pride, annoyance and anger, the daiyoukai had the ability to feel. Sesshoumaru ignored the fact that anger and pride where emotions. Fortunately for Mandisa he was no longer evil; just mean. Or else she would be food for the vultures already.

Sesshoumaru continued to listen to her English spoken words as he observed her actions.

FLASHBACK:

After they started to travel together, the daiyoukai noticed that the human really started to radiate anger when he told her to 'deal with it'. As time passed the day before, she begins to question him in a respectable matter again despite her annoyance. The lines of questioning begin hours before they reached their current camp site. She asked him what he was and he said one word 'daiyoukai' in an arrogant low tone. She spent a while trying to remember what that meant in English, but sat the question of what a 'daiyoukai' is aside for later pondering. It irritated her that she was not as fluent in Japanese as she would have liked because she had a feeling that if she remembered or figured out with a daiyoukai is, she would not like it. She was however able to deduce that he was not a vampire. That at least was a relief.

She noticed also that he gave her a side glance with an arched eyebrow after he told her what he was and the only expression he got out of her was confusion. He stared ahead again after taking his side glance off of her. With an unnoticeable smirk on his lips, a smirk that would have made her suspicious and seriously terrified if she seen it, he thought:

'She will know soon enough…'

A little while later Mandisa asked him where they were going and he did not bother to answer that question. Unknown to the 'human tag along', they were heading to his brother's village to seek information from the hanyou young miko. Since the young miko came from the future with a purpose, he figured she could give him info that may lead him to the answer as to why the other human arrived from the future. Again curiosity was driving his actions.

Mandisa did not like being ignored, but she figured he was doing so because of her own 'rudeness'. At least that is what she called it. Because of all the events that seemed to occur at once, she forgot to introduce herself. Mandisa apologized and explained the lack of her introduction. Then she went on to tell him her name. However hours later, even after they stopped so she could rest, he still referred to her as 'girl' or 'human', with that frost bite tone. As if she had not told him her name and as if she was a complete nuisance. His actions told her that he did not believe she was worthy of being addressed by her name like she addressed him by his. The cold tones he used throughout the day and the glares and growls he gave her earlier when she unintentionally irritated only added to her fear and annoyance. Worst of all, she kept thinking about the way he told her to just 'deal with it!' . The fact that she was drained, a sensitive person by nature who's feelings are easily hurt and it was extremely late at night did not help her mood. Be that as it may, she kept telling herself not to response negatively to his behavior for two main reasons: One, he saved her life so she owed him big time and Two; he can take it away in a blink of an eye!

END OF FLASHBACK:

Hence, why she kept her mouth shut and why she was displaying her displeasure before him now totally by accident.

Nevertheless, the way he saw it she had no right to be angry with him. She was lucky he saved her feeble life and allowed her to travel with him. He was Sesshoumaru and he would do as he pleased.

Finding her physical antics amusing, but her verbal assault bothersome, he decided to give her a rude awaking and command her to either voice her thoughts in his language, in a coherent matter, or be silent.

Getting up gracefully from his cross legged sitting position, he silently made his way over to the exotic looking human who was currently kicking her right leg forward as if she was stomping something, balling her right fist up and grabbing at the air with her left hand as if she was pulling hair while she continued to mumble what he thought of as 'gibberish'. Said 'gibberish' said something along the lines of _'Sesshoumaru', 'ill matter, stuck up, whatever the hell you are…who carries around polar bear rugs on his shoulder as a fashion statement...'_

Sesshoumaru rarely lied about anything except the fact that he had emotions to; so he had no problem with admitting to himself that the human in front of him with her wild curly hair, firm full breasts, well tone legs and smooth caramel color skin was not unattractive. To him her appearance was unusual but appealing, which is one of the reasons why he let the sickly human tag along. Unusual things always got his attention. Rin with her unusual lack of fear of him and her atypical act of kindness towards him, are some of the reasons why he allowed the small human girl to accompany him. Like Rin, the very emotional female before him intrigued him, but in a different way. Her abrupt appearance from the future, not unlike Inuyasha's miko and her sincere respect of his power were also attention grabbers. Her fear of him was an added bonus to that small sadistic streak he still possessed. Said streak use to be one of the more dominate parts of his character, but past events and people such as Rin, Kagura and even Inuyasha changed that. Now he only has a portion of that streak left.

Therefore, he didn't get as much of a kick out of her being scared of him as much as he would have liked. Now this, he found annoying.

When he reached her he gazed at her 'battle with the air' for a moment. An almost inaudible snort of amusement escaped his lips. The daiyoukai knew her fight was not with the air, but with him from the not so subtle clues she gave as she spat his name repeatedly followed by the other language she spoke.

'Tch ridiculous...' He thought brushing her off as no threat. If she had any form of power, he would have detected it with his sharp senses. Even if she was concealing any powers from him he was not worried in the least. As he found out earlier she genuinely respected and feared him. She also had some sort of human health problem that interfered with her breathing. But being the observant creature that he is, he still kept an eye on her. He paid the price several times over for underestimating others in the past; mainly his brother. He did not plan on doing so again.

Placing his right foot under the human's right shoulder, he gave her a light push with his foot by tilting said foot upward. This action caused her to roll off her bed made out of grass, moss and leaves onto a patch of dirt face down. The daiyoukai movement knocked the wind out of her, caused a small dust cloud to stir from the impact of her body and waked her with a start.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Hey man…what the hell is your problem!" Mandisa nearly shouted as she coughed, sneezed and spat the dirt from her mouth.

She frantically wiped it from her eyes and face as she sat up. She tried to glare at whoever disturbed her sleep, but failed miserably due to the dirt still lodged in her eyes. All she managed to do was blank repeatedly inwardly cursing whatever jackass that decided it would be a good idea to place her face down in the dirt. She was surprised, but at the same time relived that the dust cloud of dirt had not brought on another asthma attack.

Portions of her dream of his at least in her opinion, deplorable deeds the day before remained in her mind. But instead of voicing her dislike of being pushed on her face and stomach, having dirt lodged in her eyes, nose and mouth and nearly having another asthma attack in English, she questioned his behavior not too nicely in Japanese. She either completely forgot for a few moments who she was dealing with, or at the moment she did not care.

She was pissed off at Sesshoumaru for his callous behavior the day before, not forgetting the abuse of her throat and the fact that she was rudely awakened by him did not help matters. Especially since she's a real grouch when her much needed sleep was disturb. It did not matter who did the disturbing. To add more gasoline to the fire that was her emotions; she was moodier than usual…and that's pretty moody.

When she finally managed to clear some of the dirt out of her eyes, she looked at the sky and saw that it was merely dawn. Than she gazed at "Silver" as he towered over her, some of her anger cooled and a chill ran up her spine.

"…" Sesshoumaru remained silent as he gave her that impassive expression, which in Mandisa's opinion was scary. However, if she had known that inwardly he was smirking at her dirt covered face, sputtering coughs and the blinking eyes spell that seemed to have finally past, she may have lost it and tried to scratch his cold golden eyes out of his head!

A few more moments past and he just keep looking at her with that blank expression. She didn't know what was worst; the look he currently had as if "the lights were on but no one was home", that cold blooded, calculating glare or that feral face he makes when he bares his sharp teeth like he is ready to pounce on his prey and rip them apart.

"…" And nothing. He continued to stare at her with that blank expression as her fury ebbed some more and her apprehension increased. She whispered to herself in a quivering voice in English:

"_Its like looking at the walking dead_…_!"_

Focusing on the anger she felt when she was first stirred from her sleep, she attempted to cover her fear. Getting defensive as she does when afraid and trying not to shake in terror as she worked to prevent another panic attack she simply yelled:

"What?"

Ignoring her insolence for now and resisting the urge to twitch his ears in annoyance from her loud high pitched shout, he stuck to the subject at hand:

"Explain that commotion." He stated simply. His amusement was not forgotten, but placed aside for now in favorite of his curiosity and his slight annoyance with her tone.

"What 'commotion'?" She asked with puzzlement in her voice.

Being a daiyoukai of few words, he did not like to repeat himself nor elaborate on what has already been said. However, since she seemed genuinely confused and since he wished to get to the heart of the matter, he went on to say:

"The nonsense you ranted in your sleep." He said in a flat tone as he still towered over her.

Mandisa frowned as she thought:

'There he goes belittling me again and I only known the asshole for a day. I shouldn't be surprised though… Hold on…Oh shit!' She thought as she realized she may have said something in his native language that may have given her a death sentence for sure!

'Maybe that's why he's staring at me now, he's trying to decide which part of me to mutilate first…Shit! I bet he's pretending that he doesn't know what I said to see if I tell him the truth before he knocks my head off! Okay, okay don't panic Mandisa. Just chill out, be as cool as a cucumber and just breathe…breathe…breathe…' She thought as she chanted the last words over and over again.

'She's doing it yet again…' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the human's emotions wash across her face. She went from irate, apprehensive, shocked, defensive, confused, anger and surprised terror within moments. Than she started to take deep breaths as if she was trying to calm herself again.

Mandisa had that bad habit every since she could remember. The habit of voicing her dislike in her sleep when she kept her anger pent up inside while awake. Now that habit probably has come back again to bite her in the ass. She just hopes he doesn't decide to bite her somewhere vital, like say, the jugular vein in her neck! She gulped at the thought and hunched her shoulders up to protect her neck. Standing up slowly so she can at least attempt to run from him or fight him off if she could; she eyeballed her stun gun in his sash. Knowing there was no way in hell she would be able to get near the thing and use it before he was on her like "bees on honey" she back up a little. He still didn't move, only continued to give her that 'look'. She decided to get it over with and hesitantly asked:

"Did you understand anything I said, when I was asleep I mean?" She waited for him to answer her and he just gazed at her as if he was evaluating her. His eyes narrowed a little indicating that he was doing just that.

'No, however your tone spoke volumes.' He thought as he continued to stare at her, narrowing his cold golden metal eyes at her.

'I guess…I hope he didn't. Maybe he's not waiting for me to confess what he already knows. If he really didn't understand what I said, maybe I can tell him a half truth and get away with it…' Mandisa thought. She would have outright lied to him if she thought she was any good at it. Unfortunately lying and seeming sincere was not one of her talents.

Sesshoumaru found the human's emotional dances across her face amusing, but his curiosity and slight irritability was still getting the best of him. Besides for some odd reason he was still tired of scaring the fidgety human. The daiyoukai did not like the idea of himself preferring NOT to cause the human constant fear. He told himself that it was merely because he did not want the human dying of fright before he unraveled the mystery of the girl.

"You're not going to let this go until you get an answer are you?" She said with a sigh.

Throwing caution and most of her common sense into the wind for a few moments, she decided to speak part of the truth, hoping he would let it go at that and not demand to know EXACTLY what she said. She continued:

"Okay… well I was and still am upset with the way you have treated me; not that I don't appreciate you saving my life and letting me travel with you…I really do, its just how you act towards me." She looked at Sesshoumaru's blank expression with anticipation, hoping that maybe what she said was enough. After gazing for a few moments, she determined that it was not. Some how despite that lack of emotion across his face she knew he wanted more of an explanation. Perhaps it was his piercing golden eyes. With the image of those calculating golden orbs seeing right through her in her mind, she gulped and continued:

"Lots of things about you…is new and fascinating to me, but there are other behaviors you display that get to me. (Takes a deep shuttering breath) What really…hurts my feelings is the way you talk to me. It's so harsh. (Takes another deep breath) Worst of all it's the way you refuse to address me by my name. I didn't say anything to you about it earlier so when I fell asleep, I dreamed about it."

Mandisa mentally smacked herself in the forehead. Feelings! She has a strong 'feeling' that he could care less about how sensitive she really is. Why in the hell did she tell him that he 'hurt her feelings'! She could not even answer her own question!

'It's not like I'm asking him to "walk on egg shells" or anything. I just would like it if he would use at least a little tact…' She thought as her pondering was cut off by Sesshoumaru saying:

"What else." He demanded with hardly noticeable narrowed eyes.

'Dammit still not enough…' Mandisa mused as she begin to feel a little more panic.

The daiyoukai knew it was more to it than what she was saying. He would prefer it if the human did not use so many words to make her point nor did he wish for her to be so talkative yet evasive while answering his question(s). He wasn't exactly a big conversationalist.

"What else…there's nothing else!" She stated quickly and he narrowed his golden orbs more as if to say he knew she was lying.

"You were fighting in your sleep and using vulgar language towards this Sesshoumaru. What. Else." He stated slowly and sternly.

He could add up all the pieces, the way she spat his name, the venom in her voice when she said the other gibberish, the tussle in her sleep and the confession he just intimidated out of her. Obviously she had nothing nice to say about him during her slumber. The daiyoukai knew that she was still "in awe" by him, but that did not mean that her little human emotions would not go haywire if he didn't "protect her feelings" by watching how he spoke and acted towards her. As if that would happen! He inwardly sneered at the thought.

"How did you…was I…well um…" She stuttered and was cut off when Sesshoumaru said:

"Finish one thought before you start another, human." The daiyoukai commanded. His amusement was still there, but his curiosity was not being sated. And the fact that his thirst for knowledge was not being quenched quickly enough was…bothersome.

Mandisa right eye twitched as her teeth clenched and her hands repeatedly balled up and released its fingers, leaving nail indents in her palms. Her shoulder tensed, but they no longer covered her neck to protect it from his dagger like teeth.

Mandisa didn't know exactly what came over her but she guessed it had to be PMS. She tried to tell half truths while trying to keeping her fear and annoyance at bay. Yet he had to say IT again instead of addressing her by her name! The result, well her dread was temporarily for gotten in favor of anger!

She was already on an emotional roller coaster with losing her friends, ending up in a different time and being in proximity of a 'killing machine'. Not to mention almost mutilated by a 'Minotaur', saved by the said 'killing machine' and the possibility of other dangerous creatures, beings…whatever the hell he was in the forest! PMS and infuriation at being awaken so rudely had to be the reason why her emotions completely over took her actions. That last 'human' comment was the breaking point! That was the only logical explanation she had for not being able to clamp her month shut and letting her self preservation take precedence over her "hurt feelings".

Mandisa went from wide eyed, pushed up shoulders and stuttering to a trembling right eye, a frowning expression, unprotected neck and balled up fists. Unclenching her teeth she said in a clear tone that had went up an octave from her normal pleasant yet high pitched voice:

"There you go again refusing to use my name! What's so bad about Mandisa huh? It's a pretty name and its not nearly as hard to pronounce as "Ses-shou-ma-ru". And I address you as respectfully as I know how yet you won't do the same for me! What, you think you're better than me or something?

Mandisa said as her voice was on the thin line between normal speech and shouting. There was a tiny voice in her head that screamed:

'Why the hell did you do that? You discovered possibly one of the greatest finds in the history of science, who by the way saved your life and can kill you in the blank of an eye; you catered to his ego which is probably why he let you follow him in the first place, than you ruin it because your not a morning person and 'that time of the month' is coming? Mandisa what fuck are you thinking…'

Just when the furious part of her brain was going to yell that she 'couldn't take it anymore and that the bastard deserved a lot more of an ear blast than she was giving him', she saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face:

"…" The daiyoukai gave her a look that she interrupt as meaning 'of course, this one is better than any being on this plant'.

She gasped at his audacity and was surprised that she actually comprehended what that look meant. A few moments past after she gave it some thought and she said with frustration in her tone:

"Okay well… you may have powers… some of which I might not know about, but I am a sentient being just like you. I have a heart and soul to you know! I have been though hell and back in a short amount of time and I'm still here, still trying to find my way back home! That has to count for something!" She said loudly with a near shout as her chest heaved with aggravation. She just hoped her asthma medication would continue to kick in so she would not have another attack, not now.

'Tch, you don't know what hell is…' He thought. After being alive for over four centuries he knew he had a better idea of hardship then this human had. Even with all of his powers and advantages. Besides, he's been to hell and back, twice, he doubt she could say the same. Although he had to say, he was inwardly surprised to see a more feisty side to this human.

What was also surprising to the daiyoukai that he did not get as upset with her insolence as he should have been. Than he figured there was no point. If he wanted his questions answered she had to stay alive at least for a little while. And his inquires would not be answered if he turns her into a puddle of green mush. With that in mind he kept his temper in check and said in a bored tone:

"Are you through?"

Distracted by her antagonism and his impassive attitude, she ignored the fact that her head was still attached to her body. During the moment she did not consider how she spoke to him or the potential consequences. That tiny voice in her head was constantly telling her the possible repercussions, but PMS and sleep deprived was in charge of her mouth now. Neither one of them would listen!

Grinding her teeth together she continued loudly:

"No I'm not finished! Another thing you do that really pisses me off; you never answer a question unless you feel like it. All I know about you so far is that your name is Sesshoumaru, you live up to your name from what I have seen and you are a 'daiyoukai'…(gasps in horror)" Her eyes widen when it finally hit her when she said 'daiyoukai' out loud.

Sesshoumaru merely gauged her reaction and that sadistic part of his personality that was still ingrain in his being even after Rin and Kagura had an impact on his personality smirked when she finally realized whom she was dealing with. He may not have found the idea of scaring the hell out of her nearly as appealing as it would have been in the past, but a small part of him enjoyed it. Perhaps it was because of her snappish comments when she let her emotions get the better of her.

Her eyes widen as she stepped backwards until she hit a tree and she jumped and yelped from the touch:

'_Daiyoukai… as in great apparition or_…' "_DEMON_!" She thought as she shrieked the last word in English. Growing up in a Western culture she was exposed to the more popular Western religious. So when she thought of the word daiyoukai or demon she did not think of a great and powerful creature that was born from the things that exist in nature such as bats, foxes, bulls, dogs and from human emotions. When she thought of that dreaded word; she thought of fallen angels that worked for Satan.

The fact that his features and matter of dress made him look like an deadly angel did not help ease her fears.

So with a terror that she never knew before in her heart, she did not freeze up with panic this time she broke into a dead run.

A part of the daiyoukai that found the human extremely bothersome wanted to turn in the other direction and leave the frail human to her fate. However, Sesshoumaru's baser instincts and curious nature told him to give chase. Listening to his intuition and the small voice that told him she was worth his attention, although he did not know exactly why; he let her get a large head start and begun to trail behind her at a leisurely pace…

If Mandisa knew exactly what kind of daiyoukai he was, she would have given running a second thought. Instead she would have waited for the chance and tried some other form of escape. She knew first hand from the bite she received years ago from a terrifying dog, that those four legged quadrupeds love a good hunt. And right now the top dog of them all; a daiyoukai at that was on her trail. The only problem is that she did not know what type of daiyoukai 'Silver' was…

A/N: Sorry for the wait, as usual life throws barriers in the way. Oh well that's just the way it goes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are adored and appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flight, Fight and Fright!

A/N: Hi folks, I'm back with another installment enjoy!

'Oh my kami!'

Mandisa screeched in her mind as she worked to control her breathing while she ran for her life.

'Why, did I have to lose them, why did I have to get sucked into the past and why didn't it click in my head earlier that I was hanging around a DEMON, for days!'

Mandisa cried out in her head while a few tears escaped her soulful brown eyes. She wiped her orbs and attempted to hold back the rest of her tears as she ran like the devil himself were right at her heels. And as far as she knew he was…

Mandisa couldn't really take the time she wanted to mourn over her lost. There were so many distractions that she couldn't really breakdown and cry, yell or scream out the pain she felt in her heart. Even now she can't cry like she wants to because she has to stay focused. Giving up now and getting killed would do her friends no good. It would not bring them back from the dead.

Finally managing to bring her concentration momentarily back to the problem at hand, she begins to berate herself.

'I could kick my own ass for not understanding what the hell he was talking about earlier. I should have known what the word daiyoukai meant when I first heard it…ya know, before I let my temper get the better of me, my patience wear thin and pissed him of by yelling at him! I could have continued to be diplomatic and peaceful, but nooooooooo, after seeing what he was capable of I shouted at him…stupid, stupid, STUPID!'

She ranted at herself as she continued her attempted at her great escape. She made a mental note to herself to improve her understanding of the Japanese language and so called 'myths' if she ever made it out of her dire situation alive!

Small scratches from the beating she took from the trees as she crashed through them covered her forearms and lower legs. The cuts sting, but she didn't care at the moment. The only thing that was focused on was escaping the 'fallen angel' that saved her life, and not having another asthma or panic attack. Especially since she felt like she had been running at full speed forever!

As she continued to run, and as she thought about the fact that 'Silver' had saved her life, her thoughts ran right along with her:

'Who knows what that 'Minotaur' would have done to me if he got his hands on me. He might have tortured me just for fun, offer me up as some sort of sacrifice, or had me for lunch! Than 'he' came to the rescue! But 'Silver' doesn't seem like the hero type. I know he couldn't have save me out of the goodness of his heart, could he? No, he said so himself, he's a 'daiyoukai' a demon. Henchmen of Satan can't be trusted nor would they help someone because it's the right thing to do! (Her eyes widen) Crap! What if he saved me from that Minotaur so he could torture me and sacrifice me himself! Or worst, what if he saw the opportunity for a meal and took it from the Minotaur! I've seen those sharp ass fangs, they were meant for cutting meat!... Wait, that doesn't make any sense, why would he keep me around for days without making me into has snack already or doing something else (gasps out loud )…unless he was saving me for later when her really gets hungry or needs a human sacrifice. Of fuck! What if he's the type of monster that likes to play with his food before he eats it! All of the demands he made for me to tell him my life story, letting me follow him around in the hopes of finding help and all of the weird silences could have been a way for him to freak me out! Eek! That's why he had the smirk on his face when he said he was a daiyoukai; he knew it would scare the hell out of me! I was just delayed!

Than the fear in her eyes was gone and a frown appeared on her face. If the daiyoukai could see her mood swing right now he might actually chuckle out loud:

'He's been playing with me this whole time! He has to be playing with me right now or else he would have caught me! There's no way I could outrun him! That's bastard! Just because he has some type of weird abilities doesn't given him the right to treat people as he sees fit! And it doesn't give him the right to scare the hell out of them either! I don't want to die and I don't want my life to be played with as if this is some sort of sick mind game! Well if he wants to play before he eats, he's going to have to work for his dinner! I just hope he gets bored lose interest…please let him get bored! I better think of something quick in case he doesn't! Like where do I find a source of holy water, or other spiritual items or places that will work like a church, some type of temple or shrine…

All of the sudden her thoughts were cut off by:

"Whoa! AHHHHHHHH! **AWK!** Oof**! Ouch!** Dammit!, **Get off of**…, Shit, **You Fool** **why don't you watch were**…! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! **GAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Concurrent, shouts, screams and curses could be heard as Mandisa, preoccupied with her frantic thoughts, looking over her shoulder to see if 'Silver' was behind her, while inwardly hoping that she did not have another asthma attack, tripped over something soft and very loud. Both she and the very soft and loud thing ended up tumbling in a heap, crashing through bushes that hid the fact that there was a hill like cliff behind said bushes. So the screams, shouts and curses continued until Mandisa and the loud who, or whatever the hell it was landed at the end of the hill in a comical pile. Mandisa was spread out on the grassy ground on her back with her right leg kicked out diagonally and her left leg propped up, the ankle and foot tangled in a bush at the end of the hill. She found that she had a difficult time breathing. Not because of her medical condition, but because something was sitting on her face. The fall dazed Mandisa and it took her a second to realize that something was hampering her breath. Once she did, she took both hands, grabbed whatever was on her face and lifted it off of her. Then she 'Eeked as she tossed that thing to the right, pointed at it, and yelled for anyone within hearing distance to hear:

"What the hell is that!"

The creature that she pointed at who landed upside down in a sticky bush with only his short legs and green two toed feet sticking out, struggled and wiggled until he finally managed to free himself, squawked in an indignant 'mightier than thou' tone:

"This Jaken is youkai, you stupid clumsy idiotic human! I dare you trample over my person and assault me further by throwing me in a busy full of thorns!" He ranted as he spotted his staff of two heads and ran across the grass to get his hands on it. He had half the mind to roast the strange looking human alive!

Meanwhile, Mandisa screeched as she struggled to free her foot from the bush it was trapped in. As she thought:

'Ah, shit not another demon! Why won't these spawns of Satan leave me alone! Do I have a sign on my head that says 'Demon Bait' or what! And who the hell does it think it calling me stupid, clumsy and idiotic! As for the human part we're not perfect, but I'm proud of my species dammit!'

As she thought the latter part, she looked around as if someone else was in the small clearing, someone else the little jerk had better been addressing. With all of her stress, pure terror, confusion, sadness and anger, especially the antagonism and distress directed towards the lanky, fanged teeth bastard that thought to make a sacrifice or meal out of her; she had a slip of the tongue before completing her critical thinking process of her current situation. Looking at the little thing with forgotten fear and only anger she shouted:

"Hold the hell on, who are you calling stupid, clumsy and idiotic you little…" She cut the rest of her tirade off as she struggled to get off the ground as she thought:

'…wait chill out girl, just because he's barely two feet tall doesn't mean he can't pose a danger. Besides I did just kind of crash into him…' She managed to listen to her own reasoning and set aside her emotional personality temporarily.

Finally managing to get her bruised body onto its feet, she was about to apologize for running into it and throwing it into the sticky bush out of shock and fear when she saw that the little creep had ran ahead of her over to a weird looking staff with faces on it.

Thinking of it as a weapon that would be used to cause her harm, she thought that she had better find something to defend herself quickly. While his back was turned as he ran for the staff, she scanning the vicinity for a weapon of her own. Finding a couple large rocks, she placed one in her right pocket concealing it while she held the other one in her right palm with her right hand turned towards her under her armpit. Her left hand was holding her right elbow as if her arm had been injured in the fall so the green critter could not see what she had hidden. She figured she should hide her makeshift weapons in case she could convince the thing not to attack her. In other words she wanted to plaid the little jerk even though he insulted her. But if he twitched in her direction she wanted to be prepared so she could let those big rocks fly at the things skull.

Said thing or youkai grabbed its weapon, turned around brandishing it and said:

"Insolent human, feel the scorch of the staff of two heads." Small streams of fire shot out of the 'old man's' month, just so he could let the rotten human see what she had coming to her.

'Feel the scorch! That can't be good! Ahh, he's heading right for me, and all I have are two stupid rocks Shit, Shit SHIT!'

"Wait, just hold on a minute, please!" She shouted and an almost pleading tone that made her sick to her stomach. She has been doing a lot of flattering as she called it lately and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Especially since said flattering was done towards those that either ignored her treated her rudely or wanted her dead.

'Like that 'Silver' killing perfection destruction of life dude for instance'. She thought with anger.

However, despite her irate thoughts, she kept telling herself that if a little ass kissing would keep her alive a bit longer, well… a woman has to do what a woman has to do. Besides, as she heard more than once in her life time, 'pride cometh before the fall' and she was not prepared to 'fall' just yet.

She kept a close eye on the green thing while still holding the rock in her right hand. He was only about 12 feet away from her now.

"Why should I?" He squawked at her earlier plea, as he continued to rush toward her. He halted in his tracks a few feet away from her when she backed up a few steps. Jaken noticed what he thought of as the 'strange looking human' had a limp in her left leg. She won't be able to run away so easily if she desired. As Mandisa backed up she said:

"I'm so sorry about everything, my fault entirely; I didn't mean to crash into you like that! And I'm sorry for tossing you into the sticky bush. It's just that I'm in a bit of trouble and I could really…(sighs)

'Like he cares.' She thought.

"Never mind. If you could let me be on my way, I would most certainly appreciate it."

She said as she prepared to launch the rocks at the creature like a pitcher from a professional baseball team if needed. She knew her chances were slim to none against a fire spitting staff, but she refused to go down without a fight. If he continues to try and attack her she figured that maybe, just maybe she could stun the little thing and take his staff before it comes back to his senses. She would have ran away without any negotiating, but from what she seen, the stream of fire that shoots out one of the faces mouth had a long reach. With that in mind and the fact that she felt like she hurt her left ankle, the green youkai could very well burn her to a crisp before she made two steps!

She hoped her attempted to placid the thing she dubbed now as 'the green gremlin' was effective. She started to ask it for help, but what sense would it make to ask a demon of all things for help! Particularly, the little mean creature right in front of her!

Jaken frowned as he shouted and wave the staff!

"This Jaken will not listen to your flimsy excuses, you attack me, than you apologize! You look strange and dress stranger. How do I know you're not some sneaking human or youkai in disguise sent to spy on milord lands!"

"What…!" Was all she could say as she thought:

'That thing actually has the nerve to call me strange looking!'

"Don't worry when we find out who was behind whatever you are up to, we will show them your ashes before they are destroyed by my Master! Staff of two heads!" Jaken shouted as he let his attack fly. He was in no mood to hear more of the strange looking human that could be a youkai spy in disguise excuses! His loyalty would not allow anyone to trespass on his lord lands or plot against the daiyoukai!

AHHHH! Mandisa screamed as she used her right leg to jump sideways to her right and hit the dirt. She had seen enough action movies to when to hit the ground when someone was trying to take a shot at her. She let the rock fly out of her hand aiming at the youkai head as she jump to her right. She twisted and landed mostly on her stomach, but somewhat on her side. She and skidded a little bit to a halt as she heard the green thing squawk in pain. After a loud whoosh sound escaped her lungs from the impact, she turn her head to the left and looked at the green youkai with shock in her eyes. The rock had apparently hit his right hand instead of his head causing him to drop the staff in pain. Although she missed her mark, she got the job done. Talk about a lucky hit! Quickly pushing herself up she hopped a short distance as fast as she could to were the staff landed. Realizing what the human was up to, Jaken dove for the staff. Mandisa did the same. Both of them grabbed the staff and played tug of war with it. She tried to stand up and wrench the staff out of the creature hands by pulling backwards with her weight, but due to her injured ankle, she lost her balance while in a squatting position and fell sideways to the left, taking Jaken with her.

"Filthy human release the staff at once!"

"What! So you can kill me you little nasty pile of green pus! Hell no!"

Insults like these were shouted back and forth for a few minutes as they rolled around on the ground fighting for possession of the fire shooting stick. They both could not help, but think that their opponent was stronger than they look. With Mandisa adrenaline giving her more strength than usual and Jaken's enhanced although extremely weak for youkai strength, it appears that the scuffle would continue for a long while yet. That is until the heard a soft yet baritone voice command:

"Enough Jaken, let her be."

Both contenders froze. Each one of them was laying on their sides gripping the Staff of two heads. The human on her left side and Jaken on his right side. Mandisa along with Jaken shivered as they tilted their head back and looked behind them.

Standing there in all his majestic glory was the Inu daiyoukai himself, who was scaring the hell out of his retainer from his mere glare alone. He found this human interesting and his Baka servant was trying to burn her into ash. And he was having so much amusement tracking her too, until Jaken came along and ruined everything.

Turning paler than she ever thought possible, she thought about her options. She wanted to release the staff and run, but she was scared that the little shit would turn her to toast anyway despite 'Silver' orders. Besides from the frown on his face the daiyoukai didn't look like he would take to kindly to her trying to flee this time either. After all his attention seemed to be on the gremlin, why draw his attention to herself now?

Releasing the staff out of pure terror of his Lord, Jaken turned toward Sesshoumaru who was only a few feet away, bowed low with his forehead touching the ground, and begin to speak:

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru, but the human attacked this lowly Jaken. I believed her to be a spy sent to harm you. I was only looking out for your best interest my…" Before he could finish Sesshoumaru's right fist had an up close and personal meeting with Jaken's head, knocking him unconscious. The fool was supposed to deliver a brand new light blue kimono with white flower blossoms on the right sleeve and on the left bottom side of the dress. He had some business to attend to so he sent Jaken in his place instead to deliver the gift. The daiyoukai had planned on visiting the child the next moon after patrolling his lands for the new scents he detected a couple of weeks earlier. However, with the arrival of the unusual human in his mist, he would be paying Rin, and the Miko a visit in Inuyasha's village earlier than expected. Moreover, if the human was destroyed now, the time he spent with her would have been a complete waste and his curiosity would not be quenched.

Completely ignoring the toad, he cut his eyes over towards the odd human who seemed injured and terrified considering her scent of fear and blood and how pale she had become. He tilted his head in a very Inu like fashion as observed what she was doing.

Mandisa had the stood up and was hopping back to gain distance from him. She had the staff of two heads held out vertically while she held another stick across it horizontally making a cross as she said. As she said in a shaky voice:

"S-S-Stay away from me!" Mandisa hoped that her makeshift cross would work! If only Mandisa knew that the 'killing perfection' wasn't the type of youkai she was thinking of. She struggled to control her breathing, trusting that another asthma attack did not occur! At least not at that moment!

Before she could blink Sesshoumaru was in front of her, the stick and Staff were tossed behind him to Jaken and those fangs and claws were too close for comfort. He had that blank look in his eyes again as he held his head to the side. It was as if he was sizing her up, trying to figure out how he wanted to kill her! At least, that's how she saw it. She gulped and thought about bending down and uppercutting him in the family jewels. She thought that she was going to die, so why not give the monster something to remember her by? Just as her mind was about to tell her body to duck and do the deed, he got her attention by saying:

"Why do you refer to me as a Demon and who is this Satan you speak of."

Her mouth open and shut for a few moments, the fear and anger left her eyes and was replaced by surprise. All she managed to get out was an unintelligible:

"Huh!"

Sesshoumaru being who he is did not laugh outright this time at yet another one of her mood shifts. However, he inwardly did, and a tiny curl of his lip on the right side and a glint in his eyes was the only proof of his mirth at Mandisa's expense.

That sadistic looking smile that said to the human that 'killing perfection' was going to enjoy murdering her had Mandisa mood shifting again from surprised back to terrified. Her knees begin to shake, her heart rate sped up, his question clicked she blinked. Ignoring the smirk that had disappeared in what seemed like a second, she shook her head believing that she was imagining things. Looking at his seemly curious expression and although she still believed he was bullshiting her with his earlier statement, she said:

"You really don't know?"

"…"

'I don't know if his silence is a yes or a no…'

TBC

A/N: I actually managed to update one of my stories earlier than usual! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are as always adored and appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions, Bickering, Big Mouths and Checking out the Daiyoukai

A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction lovers! I got a review a while back saying that nothing happen in this story so far. I thought a lot of events had taken place with the OC losing her friends, going back in time, seeing a Minotaur murdered in front of her eyes, having her condition flare up discovering that she was hanging out with a daiyoukai, injuring herself and getting into it with the toad, but I could be mistaken. I like to take some of my stories slow so I can develop more of a plot. However, I'm going to try and pick up the pace of this story (just a tiny bit). Hope you enjoy it!

After telling "Silver" about Satan and her religious beliefs, he only scoffed and said that 'this Sesshoumaru works for no one'. And walked away towards what she assumed was the village. She stood in the same spot she was in for a long time watching the daiyoukai retreating back, wondering if he no longer wished to be bothered with her and wanted to leave her out in the middle of the forest to fend for herself, or did he wish for her to continue to follow him? Another important question she pondered was rather or not she wanted to continue to follow him?

Weighing her options she thought:

'He seems to have an interest in me, hopefully only because I'm from another time and not for some other terrible reason. He did save me, as unintentional as it might have been and he is hopefully leading me to someone that can help me get home... on the other hand he says that he 'works for no one' how do I know he's telling the true, he is a youkai after all..."

Shifting more of her weight on her good leg she continued to think:

'So it's either stay back here alone with a busted ankle and get attacked and killed, or take my chances with 'Silver' over there' and possibly get attacked and killed…'

Off to the right in the forest, she heard something hiss that helped her make her decision:

'Ah a helplesssssssss human…delicioussssssss'

"Oh my kami…" She started to whisper with wide eyes, quacking knees and wobbling legs that were getting ready to attempt to bolt out of the area with a twisted ankle and all. Before she could take a step however, the daiyoukai disappeared from sight into the forest, Seconds later she heard a gagging and then a hissing but not the hissing she heard earlier. The hissing sounded as if something was sizzling and she smelled what she thought to be the scent of some type of flower with a bitter tang to it. Reappearing on the path he was on earlier glanced at her out of the side of his cat like eyes with a barely noticeable frown and continued forward. When all this occurred, he didn't say a word.

Figuring out what took place in the forest and that the frown he had showed that he was growing impatient with her lingering about she thought:

'I, I, I could have ran into, whatever that was in the forest when I ran from **him**, I could have been dead by now, hell I would have been dead if I hadn't met **him** earlier…to hell with this…I think I'll stick with 'Silver' for a while…'

Limping forward she kept a look out for a large stick to use as a crutch, wondering if he knew that thing was out there in the forest waiting to get its hands on her as soon as he was out of sight, or if it figured that 'Silver' would not bother with keeping her from becoming its meal.

Then she had another scary thought:

'What if that thing was following me the whole time we were separated?'

Not even wanting to think about it that moment, she continue to take shaky breaths and limp forward. After a few minutes of searching she finally found a suitable walking stick and continued to follow him. All the while hoping that she didn't have another Asthma attack.

She decided to take her chances with him, she figured at least he hasn't tried to pull any "Dracula" or "flesh eating zombie" shit on her yet…

"Wait for me milord" She heard the little green creep shout a half hour later after her and Sesshoumaru left the "battlefield" of the human and the toad creature. The irritation of his voice grated on her nerves and all she could think was:

'Ah, hell…'

'What a bother…' Sesshoumaru thought as the 'human' and Jaken begin to bicker. He was beginning to wonder yet again why he was spending his energy on…assisting this human. The thought of helping anyone still made his stomach turn, but he has notice that he has become a bit more tolerable as he gets older.

The daiyoukai told himself that he was doing this for his own benefit, not hers. After all, the West was his and so were the creatures in it. When a new face makes an appearance on his lands, he figured he had every right to know who they were and why they were there. He had a feeling that like another certain futuristic being he refuse to call his sister in-law, trouble was going to find the exotic looking human trailing behind him and that trouble will affect his territory. That plus his curiosity has him playing the part of a guard Inu daiyoukai… yet again.

A few more minutes of bickering had past and right before he was going to stop, turn around and give the two a death glare, the human read his mind and did him a favor by sticking her stick out in front of the toad, tripping him and kicking him right in the rump with her bad ankle making herself wince, sending Jaken sliding across the dirt, gaining him a mouth full of soil and rocks.

Jumping up and spitting out the dirt, the angry toad was about to go on a verbal rampage when he heard his master say in a low tone:

"Silence Jaken"

"Yes, milord" Jaken said bowing down in the dirt when he looked up his master and the human had left him again unknown to Mandisa and Jaken, Sesshoumaru had a slight smirk on his face.

The girl's actions were somewhat reminisce of Rin when she use to step on Jaken after he tripped or threw rocks at him mimicking her Lord Sesshoumaru when the toad was especially mean to her. With that thought in mind he discovered that he wasn't quite as irritated by the girls' high picked voice as much as he thought. In fact, some of the girls' antics, like running away and activating his canine instincts, and the instant mood swings were amusing.

He knew what was lurking out in the forest and he had no intention on letting anything harm the girl since he wanted to discover her purpose. So even as she ran, he flared his energy, sending animals and low level youkai alike scurrying away. Except of course for the snake youkai that got his throat melted as a result of his stupidity and insolence.

Whether or not Sesshoumaru protected the girl was not the case, the problem was that the snake knew that he, Sesshoumaru was the more powerful predator and he may have decided to prey on the girl himself sooner or later. Yet he decided to try and under mind his power as soon as he turned his back, as if he didn't know the fool was lurking in the forest. It was a blatant form of disrespect and the snake paid for it with his life.

"Wait milord." Jaken was heard squeaking yet again an hour later and he ran on his short legs to catch up.

Sesshoumaru just ignored him and kept his elegant strut towards the village. Mandisa was a few feet behind him.

A few minutes later, Mandisa saw what she thought to be a water source. Which was excellent considering that the only time she got water, when they found a stream here and there on their journey and she had to use her hands as a cup for water. Moreover, the only food she had was berries and other fruits the daiyoukai simply pointed out and told her it was safe to eat. Of course he didn't get it for her, telling her to 'fend for herself'. Too bad she didn't have a fishing pole to catch dinner at one of those streams. One thing she thought about hanging out with 'Silver' in the wilderness, you had no choice but to toughen up. Hell the guy wouldn't even offer to help her after she busted her ankle. And she didn't asking knowing that he would probably look at her as if she had grown three heads. Being an explorer was one thing, being dropped in the past with youkai running around, no police, modern technology and no grocery stores available is something entirely different!

"A well, the village has to be close by and that means water and FOOD…" She thought excitedly. Mandisa, in a hurry limped over to said well and peaked over the edge to see if she could see the much wanted water, and hoping there was a bucket and a rope nearby she could borrow if there was indeed H2O in the well, she gasped in shock at the bones she saw, placed her hand over her chest and back up several paces into a tree…

"Ouch, dammit…"

Or at least she thought it was a tree until she turned around and saw the tall male staring blankly down at her.

"Oh…sorry" Mandisa said apologized even though she hurt her back when she bumped into his armor, he however seemed unscathed.

"…" Sesshoumaru just gave her a flat look. Mandisa didn't know if it was because she bumped him or if because she apologized. For someone who was normally in tuned with other people feelings, 'Sesshoumaru' was especially difficult for her to read.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say clumsy human, you should beg for milord forgiveness…"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said in a firm heavy tone that made both of them jump.

Knowing what that tone meant, Jaken started to blubber apologizes and practiced what he preached by begging for forgiveness for annoying his lord.

Ignoring the toad she asked in a shaking breath:

"Could you tell me why there are dead animals in a well?

"Youkai." He said simply.

"What? That's what those bones are, dead youkai!" She said her voice going up a few octaves.

"…" Sesshoumaru just stared.

"Okay, I get that look…I think, and it may not make sense for me to ask a question again after you just answer it, but it's so much for me to take in…And you don't seem to care why I repeat the question, you just want me to stop doing it?" Her voice went from normal to flat when she made her last statement.

"Precisely." He said in such an uncaring smart ass tone, it made her bristle.

"Okay, you don't have to be sarcastic" She said with a frown. Jaken opened his beck, but a glare from his master shut it quickly.

'Sometimes I think he can read that green thing mind…' She thought as she observed the two latest interaction.

Still heated with his attitude though, Mandisa turned around and limped as far away from the well and around it to avoid the dead youkai and proceeded as if she knew which way the village was, which she didn't. She was just aggravated with his coldness, rudeness and silent treatments when he didn't want to answer her. As she limped away she mumbled:

"If you talked more often, we wouldn't have these misunderstandings, it's not my fault you're a terrible conversationalist…"

Jaken did not have a keen sense of hearing but has master did. Mandisa felt a chill go down her spine after her near inaudible comment and looked over her shoulder to see cold golden cat like eyes giving her one of the dirtiest looks she ever saw.

'Ah, hell…'

"You hear that didn't you?" She dared to ask.

"…" He continued to give her a glare which told her obviously he did.

Taking a deep cleansing breath to try and calm her nerves she said:

"Well I'm sorry, but you're proving my point by not saying anything…"

She just had to rub it in his face, she had to state the proof she observed of her hypothesis. She was a scientist after all. Sometimes a too outspoken one at that.

The guy scared the hell out of her and she was trying so to be diplomatic to get on his good side, but he made it soooooo hard and everyone has a breaking point. Sometimes her mouth spoke before her brain could get a message to it to shut the fuck up!

Deep down she wondered if a tiny part of her wanted him to hear her, she did say it in Japanese instead of English after all…

'Me and my big mouth and short fuse. Why didn't I say it English, he won't have known what I was saying? Because a part of me wanted him to know, he pisses me off, stupid, stupid, stupid! And why couldn't I have just kept flattering him like I did earlier? Although I did speak the truth then and I am speaking the truth now… because of my temper that's why dammit…I wonder if I should start flattering him again would he go for it?…Naw, he doesn't look like he's in the mood for it… well at least when he's irritated I have an idea of what he is feeling…' She thought as she remember her father telling her that her mouth and sensitive nature, which lead to her short fuse could get her into trouble one day.

This may be that day.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a bit of a shaky voice as he moved towards her after a few moments as her thoughts zipped through her brain.

She knew it was that day as she thought about whether or not she should hold her makeshift cane in defense position to clobber him in the family jewels or if she shouldn't move and treat him like a snake. Maybe if she stood still he will ignore her and move on. She figured that an attempt at preventing him from having any children would probably piss him off more. So she decided to wait with her guard up to see what he was going to do. If she saw those hands with knifes attached at the tips move a millimeter even if she stood still, she was going to take her chances and go down fighting.

'That's if I'm even able to get a swing at him, he's way too fast…'

He glided past her and simply said:

"Were going."

Happy that she wasn't going to die at the moment after all and relieved that she didn't embarrass herself by wetting her pants she though

'Phew, I guess today is not that day after all…'

She stood there for a moment and said out loud to no one in particular:

"How the hell did he hear me as low as I said it?"

Than Jaken put his two cents in:

"You fool Lord Sesshoumaru is a great and powerful daiyoukai, did you actually think he could NOT hear your disrespectful words." He nearly shouted. He may not have known what she said, but whatever it was, he could tell that his Lord didn't appreciate it!

"You little…you know what I'm not even going to argue with you right now I have more important business to take care of…"

'Like getting water, food a good bath, a fresh set of clothes and more importantly, finding a way home.'

Jaken just scoffed and followed after Sesshoumaru with Mandisa limping behind the toad. After that look the evil pretty boy gave her, she figured it was best to keep her distance from the daiyoukai at least for a little while.

'Did I just think of that…terminator with claws and dagger teeth as a pretty boy? Bad thoughts… go away…away… far, far away.' She thought with a shudder. Why she shuddered she had no idea and she was not about to elaborate on it.

She had to admit that he was gorgeous, a beauty beyond description and she wondered if he had a nice ass under that waist armor, but he was a killer. A stone cold killer, his name says it all! That alone should be enough to make him unattractive to her. That's what she firmly told herself. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to take another life or become 'friendly with someone who did unless it was in total self-defense or defending those you care for.

She got a feeling that from the way he killed that Minotaur with no emotion that he had killed quite often, probably for other reasons besides self-defense or defending his loved ones and it seems as if he doesn't give it a second thought. That's scary.

She also told herself that she didn't like guys that were prettier than her. Hell she found herself wishing that she had is hair. Hers was thick health and a little bit past her shoulders, but his was just so silky. She knew that she wasn't perfect, but she also knew that she wasn't a bad catch either. Yet next to him she just felt plain looking.

They walked for a while longer and eventually they walked pass a large ancient tree with a scar on it. She felt her hair stand on end and felt as if something passed through her taking her breath away for a second when she touched said tree so she stepped away from it. Telling her self it was just her nervous and there was no way she would react to a tree like that from merely touching it, she turned towards the daiyoukai and toad that proceeded ahead. Wondering how the scar got there and taking a chance to speak to 'Silver' hoping that he wasn't as pissed anymore, she decided to ask:

"Sesshoumaru, do you know what happened to that tree over there, how did it get that impression on it?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in his usual flat baritone as he continued to walk.

"Who is Inuyasha?" She asked.

"His hanyou younger brother you nosy human, and address milord properly!" Jaken screeched the last part as he called himself defending his Master honor.

The daiyoukai ignored him for the time being and the human begin decided to question the toad, and not respond to his small rant, interested in knowing more about the mystery male that was Sesshoumaru. They continued to trail behind the daiyoukai, she limped and the toad worked his little legs to catch up with the him. As the worked to catch up and came within a few feet of the tall male she asked Jaken:

"Is his younger brother in the village we are going to?"

Before the conversation could continue, they heard a deep baritone voice call out:

"We are here." Looking up and making a mental note to pay more attention to her surroundings instead of just watching the daiyoukai and the toad, she saw a village full of small huts. It was early in the evening so everyone was finishing up their work in the fields and farms for the day and she heard one of the villagers call out:

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Jaken, they brought another youkai with them."

And he were pointing at her!

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I always proof read my work however, I always miss a few mistakes. reviews are adored and appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dreams Meetings and Hidden Danger…

A/N: Here's another installment! Enjoy!

Last Time…

"**We are here." Looking up and making a mental note to pay more attention to her surroundings instead of just watching the daiyoukai and the toad, she saw a village full of small huts. It was early in the evening so everyone was finishing up their work in the fields and farms for the day and she heard one of the villagers call out:**

"**It's Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Jaken, they brought another youkai with them."**

**And he were pointing at her!**

"_Demon?_ _Where_?" Mandisa shouted in English as she widen her eyes with fear, looked behind her and above her head to see if they were pointing at something ELSE with fangs and claws ready to strike! The poor girl didn't know how much she can take as she fought internally to calm herself down, praying that another asthma attack wasn't well on its way. She had no idea how long she would be stuck in the feudal era and she knew that huge advancements in medicine had not been made yet. She had to conserve as much of her meds as possible. Additionally, her left ankle ached worst with the thought of running from the monster!

Then she noticed that somehow her body hopped closer to 'Silver', which made no sense to her since he was one of the _Demons _she was so terrified of. Maybe it was because he saved her twice. The first time he said he didn't kill the 'Minotaur' to save her, but she knew he had inadvertently assured her continued breath. She was unsure of the second time in the forest since all she heard was a hungry youkai, saw Sesshoumaru disappear as if in thin air, heard sizzling and then nothing from the ravenous youkai.

'Yeah he saved me but he still a demon. Maybe some…unknown part of me is starting to trust him… bad idea…' Her thoughts were interrupted by little loud Jaken:

"Youkai! Ha, it is just another human like the rest of you lot!" Jaken stated in his usual squeaky yet haughty voice.

'Who the hell is IT calling an 'it'…' Mandisa thought indignant. Some nerve the creature had since she didn't know exactly what the hell he was in the first place.

Mandisa frown in anger at the frog with a beak, in confusion at the villagers 'youkai statement' than her eyes widen in understanding of said statement.

Shaking her head to disagree with the villagers' accusations, she smiled awkwardly and said:

"_What? Oh no, I'm human, I just come from a different land with different traditions_._ I_ _may look different but we're all made up of the same stuff."_ She stated again in English. She didn't know why she was speaking English again when she knew there was a slim to a snowball chance in hell the villagers would understand her original language. She figured it was because she was so caught off guard with their assumption of her species that she forgotten for a moment.

And although Sesshoumaru basically said that nobody was the boss of him, she still saw him as a fallen angel that may be rebelling against his former master. Hell for all she knew, he could be lying and doing Satan's bidding by trying to trick her! But something caused her to subconsciously drift toward him when she heard the word 'youkai'. She just told herself that it was an unwilling movement because her id/unconscious saw him as a 'safe zone'. And without thinking about the consequences or the possible dangers, her id decided to make the decision for her body to move towards him.

She is yet to understand her own mind...

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes toward her annoyed with what he perceived as gibberish. He gave her a "speak clearly or shut up" look and also took note of the fact that she inched towards him and had not backed away when she realized what she had done. He could tell she recognized her ironic behavior after she stopped the nonsense speak, looked in his eyes and gasped before quickly turning away with a confused frown on her face at her own actions.

'The girl is more obvious than most…' Sesshoumaru thought as he observed her facial expressions and behavior. She was one of the most expressive, emotional, mood swing having humans he had ever seen!

Looking into the puzzled faces of the villagers and seeing the "stop your senseless prattling this instant" look on 'Silver' face, she cleared her throat and repeated everything she just said in Japanese.

"I've never seen a human like you before. How do we know this isn't a hoax" One of the other bold elderly male villagers spoke up.

He never trusted that Sesshoumaru character or his little green shadow called Jaken. They were youkai after all and in his eyes youkai were either dangerous, tricksters or both. He didn't like the fact that they just popped in the village whenever they pleased. As far as he was concerned, humans and youkai shouldn't mingle. He wasn't even too fond of the idea of having Kirara or Shippo visit every once in a while. However, he didn't have too much of a choice since most of the villagers welcomed all of the familiar youkai. Be that as it may, their hospitality didn't mean they were not intimidated by Sesshoumaru. But most of the villagers agreed that if the daiyoukai could take a sweet human girl like Rin under his protection, then he couldn't be that bad. Plus Inuyasha didn't make a fuss about him coming to his forest so most of the villagers went along with the program.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the Lord and Price of the West. So the elderly man understood that they owned the land being royal nature youkai. However, bringing another youkai among them, with such unusual and skimpy clothing, aroused said elderly man suspicions.

Mandisa thought that there was some trade being made between Japan and other countries during the warring states era. However, that didn't mean that the villagers ever saw anyone of African descent before. Hence, the misunderstanding and their skepticism. She tried not to be insulted by the fact that the villagers thought that she was one of Satan's henchman/woman, but before she responded, the elderly villager man shivered, looked toward Sesshoumaru's direction, widen his worldly dark brown eyes and bowed the best he could with his back pain in apology before he back away. From the look of it, it seems the Lord had taken the caramel complexion youkai under his protection.

All of the other villagers that could be seen in the rice fields looked on trying to see what would happen next. They didn't necessarily have to hear their conversation to feel the tension in the air. Some of the villagers were actually tensing their legs getting ready to bolt! Where was Inuyasha when they needed him?

Then Mandisa looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw the reason for the elderly man actions...

Eyes widening again she thought:

'Man no wonder he backed off! When 'Silver the Snowman' gives me that frosty look, it scares the hell out of me to...'

Then her expression went from serious apprehension to a snort of laughter as she turned her head away and thought about her awful joke. Humor, however bad it might be was a healthy defense mechanism. Although, at that particular moment it was not the time to use it. Especially since Sesshoumaru cut his narrow golden orbs toward her again, turned away and proceeded to walk off as if he owned the place.

Jaken only "humfed" held his head up high and followed after Sesshoumaru.

Mandisa FELT Sesshoumaru's look frost bite into her neck. When she turned toward him she saw his retreating back and his long silver hair with blue streaks move back and forth. Noticing the two blades at his side a while ago she figured he was some sort of samurai.

'I wonder if he fights with those swords with his hair loose like that. Seems like his enemy could just grab it, pull his head back and cut his throat. Nah, they will have to catch him first, they guy moves like the Flash!'

Then she sighs and her thoughts switched gears to:

'I just got the urge to run my fingers through his hair and braid the blue streaks. Ugh! it's not like he'll ever let me touch it anyway, so why torture myself with the idea...'

Smashing her hair assault fantasy down for the moment, Mandisa followed shortly thereafter a bit peeved at the reprimanding look she received as if she was a mere child.

From the looks of it he was in his late teens early twenties, especially with what she perceived as a lanky gangly teenage boy body and ageless pale skin. He was a young man while she was a twenty seven year old woman. She should be telling him what to do not the other way around! But then again who knew how he looked under those layers of clothing and that heavy spiked armor.

'A girl can dream can't she…dammit stop it!' Mandisa lightly slapped herself with her right hand and bit her left fist to district herself and get the thought out of her head.

He was a fallen angel, bad, deadly, a killer and not someone to get mixed up with. Well, at least not any more mixed up than she already was. Not to mention he was young, she didn't want to be a cradle robber! Besides there was no way in hell someone prettier than she was would want her that way. And she couldn't forget that he had that arrogant 'I'm better than everyone' attitude, which is one of her pet peeves. And she certainly didn't want to be romantically involved with someone that had homicidal tendencies. So she reminded herself.

She increased her pace the best she could with her makeshift crutch as the villagers looked at her confused, wondering why the human, youkai or whatever she was, was punishing herself so.

Feeling like an idiot for her earlier thoughts and for beating herself up literally in front of strangers, she hurried her steps the best she could. She noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be headed towards the back of a large hut by a set of tall steps. When she caught up to his long strides and the beak frog short ones she saw what looked like two women and a young girl. All three of them wore red bellowing pants a white robe and were carrying baskets full of vegetables and herbs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Jaken!" The shortest and most adorable of the bunch squealed with happiness.

Said cutie pie handed her basket over to the young woman and came towards the two mentioned parties at full speed.

"What's up big bro!" A young petite woman with long raven black hair and blue eyes waved with a bright smile at 'Silver, while the young girl ran towards the two youkai."

"Lord Sesshoumaru" The elderly woman said in a calm tone with a bow, balancing a basket of herbs on her right hip and keeping her distance.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at the elderly woman and gave 'the death glare' to the young woman.

Kagome only smiled, used to that look he gave her every time she addressed her brother in law as such. Whether he liked it or not, they were family and she was going to treat him as such.

Mandisa found the young woman speech odd for the era she was currently in and idly thought that it was something that was said in her time. Except for when she said something like that to her family or friends, it would for the most part be accompanied with a high five or a hug. She would have laughed at the thought of anyone giving Sesshoumaru his props (proper respect) by giving him a high five or dap and laughed harder at him returning the gesture, but something else had her a little concerned. Namely, what would happen to the little girl that looked like she was going to crash into his legs and why did the 'Silver the snowman' attempt to murder the young woman with his eyes! Furthermore, how are they related? Is the girl a youkai to? She certainly didn't look like one. Maybe somehow by marriage?

Before she could say anything to the girl that looked like she might commit suicide, Mandisa notice something, Sesshoumaru back seemed a little less ridged and the vibe she seems to get from him constantly that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up seems to have calmed…

She patted herself inwardly on the back for being able to detect some change in his demeanor. She hoped her assumption was right since the guy was practically if not totally impossible to read.

After his attempt to kill by mere look alone his eyes soften as he looked down at the cute little shorty and he patted her on her head with his free right hand while his left hand was squeezed with a greeting.

"I trust you have fare well." He said in his usual monotone voice, albeit a bit softer.

"Very much so! How have you been milord?" Rin asked as she always did, beaming up at him with bright brown eyes. The child had grown some, but she still barely reached him mid-thigh. This caused her to have to crane her neck to look up at him. He accommodated her by bending down every so slightly.

His only response to her usual question was a non-verbal one as he continues to pet her head for a moment longer and brush her bangs out of her face before he stopped and stood up as straight as an arrow.

Rin had taken to holding and squeezing his hand every since the nightmare of her second death a few years earlier. And Sesshoumaru found that he didn't mind the greeting.

Releasing Sesshoumaru's hand, a taller Rin wrapped both arms around a certain green beak having frog and squeezed the breath out of him.

"Ah! Let go you little pest…"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru stated in a low harsher tone, much rougher than the tone he used with the girl or even with Mandisa for that matter.

Jaken knew the 'not another insulting word towards Rin tone' quiet his protest and was finally released from Rin's bear hug.

The elderly woman spotted Mandisa while the younger one spoke of how sweet Rin and Sesshoumaru's interactions were. This caused her to receive another death glare from Sesshoumaru.

Mandisa hadn't notice the elderly woman approaching her followed by the younger one who went from smiling at the Kodak moment in front of her to approaching the new comer with surprise in her eyes.

Mandisa was shocked to say the least.

Beyond speechless as she thought:

'Huh, he was actually nice to a little human girl! I'm surprised he didn't growl at her and send her running away!'

Rin was the last to notice their newest guest and peeked around Sesshoumaru's left and said:

"Who's the pretty lady Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"That's no of your business you little-Ahh!" Jaken said, before a rock appeared out of nowhere hitting him in the mouth.

'Why does milord treat me so!' Jaken wailed in his head as he was sprawled on the ground holding his beak.

Ignoring Jaken and acting as if he had not hit him with a rock he answered Rin inquiry in a nonchalant tone:

"A stray." He said it as he gave Mandisa an unconcerned glance for a second before turning back to face Rin.

"Oh, is she going to travel with you Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked taking his 'stray' comment to mean that she was alone and believing that Sesshoumaru had taken her in since she was with him out of his 'kindness'.

"Perhaps…" He said low enough for only Rin to hear.

Mandisa went from awestruck from his 'gentleness' towards the little human girl to livid at his careless words. She totally ignored the little girl question, focusing on trying to hold her outburst in for a few moments…she couldn't do it.

"I am not a stray! Can't you actually say something to me or about me without insulting or belittling me?"

"…"

Sesshoumaru gave her a flat look.

Mandisa was soooooooo pissed for three reasons. One because of the way he treats her, two because she wanted so badly to have some sort of 'wonder woman' power just for five minutes so she could kick his ass and teach him some matters. And finally three, he still manages to scare the hell out of her and make her so angry at the same time.

"Gah! You-" Mandisa started before her mind could tell her mouth to stop yet again.

However she was cut off:

"You're from the future too aren't you?" Kagome whispered still in shock.

"Huh? How did you know, who are you?" She said startled by what seemed to be their sudden appearance beside her.

"I'm Kagome and this is Kaede, were both miko's in this village and I'm from the future as well".

"What…" Mandisa gasped, not knowing exactly what to say to that at the moment.

Kaede decided to enter the conversation:

"Greetings child. Do ye know how ye came to be in our time?" Kaede said, wisely knowing that the girl was human from her aura. Although there was something special about this girl, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Mandisa took a deep breath and begin to speak:

"All I know is… that I was working on an archeological dig, there was a huge explosion of light… my friends… died in front of me a-and I ended up here…" Mandisa struggled to say as she was reminded of the events that led up to her current predicament. She bit back a sob, took out her medication and inhaled two puffs before placing it back in her pocket.

'Oh no, she has asthma and there is no telling when or if she can go back to her own time.' Kagome sympathized.

She knew of herbs that can help with respiratory problems, but she didn't know how effective it would be on the woman.

Placing both of her baskets on the ground, Kagome gave the girl a supportive hug to try and keep her from falling as her knees buckled.

"Come on, I'll take you inside treat that wounded ankle and get you something to eat." She said soothingly.

Mandisa nodded and limped inside with Kagome's help.

After placing Mandisa on one of the patient futons she rushed out collected all three baskets full of herbs and went back inside.

"Jaken stay in the village until I return, come Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." The girl followed happily.

Jaken also said 'Yes Lord Sesshoumaru' with a dejected tone and shuffled inside of the old miko hut with a pout on his face, mumbling something about not being appreciated.

Sesshoumaru was off to do what he usually did with Rin when he visited. Take her to a field of flowers, let her play to her hearts content and let her soar through the skies on the beast she named Ah-Un. He would wait and let the human woman explain her situation to the others. If the mikos proved to be useful, they may provide her with information as to how she came about to be in the feudal era and why. The young miko Kagome was a time traveler as well; surely she could provide some useful information.

So he would visit with his ward and plan his next step to face whatever lies ahead. In his experience, time travelers proved to bring trouble to his lands. After all it was the young miko that brought the shikon no tama back to their era in the first place, which caused great destruction. He had a right to know what trouble this new time wanderer would bring and he will be informed.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to inquire about his brother whereabouts since he smelled him a few miles off to the east. His brother was heading back towards the village with the monk in tow. Coming back from another exterminating job no doubt. The brothers didn't talk much and it was known that Sesshoumaru came to the village to visit Rin only, at least that's what everyone thinks, but they were on civilized terms and could even call each other allies. However, that didn't mean that they didn't annoy each other or fight from time to time; they were just no longer interested in murdering each other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" He heard an aged voice call out.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his right shoulder in acknowledgement.

"We will try to find out why the young woman has been sent back our time" She didn't know Sesshoumaru well but she could put two and two together. The girl as well as Kagome was from the future, and the young woman had been taken under his protection. Kaede knew that the daiyoukai had a feeling that something big was going to go down soon due to the new girl arrival. Whatever the events were it could affect all of them.

"Hn. She will be retrieved in a few hours." Sesshoumaru said, letting the miko now that she only had a small amount of time to find out what she could about the girl so he could proceed from there.

His instincts were telling him that something was up, but he couldn't figure out what since he did not sense any ominous auras or smelled anything suspicious in the air. But he knew it had something to do with the moody girl he found in the forest, since his instincts went into overdrive a few days before he met the girl. Which was what led him to the area occupied by the girl and the foreign bull youkai a.k.a the 'Minotaur' a few days prior.

Sesshoumaru continued his stride while Kaede turned around a proceeded to walk in her hut. Jaken or who Kaede like to call the "little youkai" had already entered the hut before the elderly miko and the daiyoukai conversation could begin.

A few moments later after the miko entered her hut, he stop mid step and turned his attention quickly towards the sky, in the southeast direction.

'Something was watching us just now'. He thought but as soon as he turned his head in the southeast direction, whatever it was, was gone, no scent and no aura. Only a flash of the presence.

"Something the matter Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as she stopped by his side with concern.

"Don't concern yourself." Was his only reply.

Whoever was watching them let him know intentionally by leaving themselves open to be sensed for a second before their presence in the sky disappeared altogether. The presence was unknown to him as well as powerful. Sesshoumaru could feel the unknown creature strength in that mere second alone. What made matters worse was that he could not even track the bastard since they were so good at hiding from his nose and other senses. They only appeared when they want to be found like a certain long dead spider. He loathed them already, for he was a hunter, a feral predator. He did not like the idea of anyone attempting to make him or anyone under his guard their prey.

Since he couldn't hunt what he deemed as HIS prey, he decided to play along for now:

'Let them come…'

His eyes narrowed with determination and the stubbornness the Inu brothers are known for as he grazed his right hand lightly of the hilt of his two blades. The new foe only increased his curiously about the girl, his certainty of her involvement in some major future event and, his itch for a battle to scratch with his claws and blades.

He looked off in the direction of the southeast a moment longer before proceeding forward, followed by a bubbly Rin close at his heals, so they can spend their usual quality time together. However, this particular day and particular time was the 'calm before the storm'…

TBC:

A/N: There you have it! Mandisa ain't seen nothing yet! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fear, Fear and more Fear

A/N: It's been a long time coming and it's here. Another chapter, Enjoy!

"Mandisa calm down, I didn't mean to frighten you…" Kagome said with urgency as she sat with her legs crossed to the right Mandisa. Concern appeared on Kagome's face as she looked at the new woman from the future…and with good reason. Mandisa looked as if she was having a full blown panic attack…

"He, he, he's a what!" She said shooting to her feet, wringing her hand and looking around her surroundings as if she was watching for a certain someone to pounce on her at any moment. In essence the archeologist from the future was terrified!

She wanted to bolt out of the flap that covered the entrance into Kaede hut and run as far away from the daiyoukai as possible. But with her injured ankle and her racing thoughts of what could happened if she left on her own or worst, what could happen if she stayed, had her shaking like a leaf, standing in the same spot where she once sat.

Earlier…

The older miko had left to tend to the ill villagers and collect herbs. Everyone one else was out and about. Rin was spending time with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was out relaxing in his favorite tree after a particular busy day of youkai slaying with the monk and Miroku and Sango were busy tending to their three small children.

That just left Kagome to tend to Mandisa's injured ankle and Mandisa to grit her teeth and clench her eyes shut in pain. To take Mandisa mind off of all the turbulence she had experience in the past two days, which was a lot from what the archeologist told her, Kagome being her usual outgoing cheerful self decided to strike up another conversation. The two learned a lot from each other. Mandisa learned about the rubs and herbs Kagome was using to treat her injury as well as other herbs that may be helpful to her during her unintended visit to the warring states era. Mandisa made it clear that she did not want to make said era her permanent home. However, she did indicate that despite her fear, her curiosity as an archeologist had her intrigued to say the least. She actually had a strong interest in youkai. Where did they come from, where any of the legends from her time true? What happen to them before her time? Had they become extinct like the dinosaurs from million years prior or did they still exist in her time without her or any human for that matter knowledge? Then she wondered if the "UFO's" or "aliens" people claimed to have seen were in fact youkai running around in her era? She thought of these things as Kagome continue to give her information about the time she was currently in.

Kagome also talked about the village the different work and activities that take place and Kagome even told her about how the gang met, the adventures they had and how they stopped one of the most evil, vile youkai they have ever come across.

Mandisa was all ears cursing the fact that she didn't have a camera or a tape recorder, so she could prove to those in her time that she visited the past. And she was determined to do so since she decided to keep looking until she found a doorway back home. All she had to record what she was being told was her memory and some scrolls she asked to borrow along with a feathered pen to write what she heard and to draw some illustrations. She asked questions about the possible affects any person from the future will have on the past, the traditions they have and she even asked questions about the existence of youkai in her time. Kagome didn't know if the UFO and alien sights were caused by youkai activity. Actually Kagome had never thought that UFO's or aliens were really youkai. However, she did state that she believed that it was a possibility and told Mandisa about the Noh Mask and the other youkai she encountered in the future that spirited away the souls of deceased children, the Soul Piper. Mandisa continued to ask questions and listened well after her ankle was bandaged up, she relieved herself, freshen up and ate a hot meal of rice, rolls and fish.

It seemed as if hours had past as the continued to talk. She asked additional questions about youkai, what type they were, whether or not they were fallen angels or something else.

'Just to confirm what "Silver" said' she told herself.

Even though he saved her butt more than once, she was taught never to trust a youkai. Especially the beautiful ones. After all it is said that the Devil himself was the most beautiful of all the angels and she couldn't help but think about all of the pain she feels he has caused and continues to inflict. She was starting to think that there were certain exceptions to the rule of trusting youkai. Maybe some of them can be trusted. Mainly because he could have let her become youkai chow on more than one occasion but didn't. However, she still had her doubts. After all Sesshoumaru in her eyes was a gorgeous creature. And if he was anything like the leader of fallen angels, he was nothing but bad news. However, he unlike the Devil did not hide his bad attitude and he didn't seem to be the sneaky underhanded type. In her mind, she thought that if he wanted to do her harm, he would have done so by now and would have let her know that pain, suffering and death was coming her way before she met her end. But as her mom used to tell her, "you can be too careless, but never too careful".

Mandisa listened as Kagome explained that a lot of the youkai or spirits with flesh were creatures of human emotions, objects, elements, plants and even animals.

Curious and beyond intrigued, the archeologist asked "what type of youkai was Sesshoumaru?" When she was able to stumble out his name of course. She thought that he was perhaps an elemental, a wind youkai since she noticed that the wind seems to stop or start in his presence. As if he had control over it.

The answer she got was the last thing she expected and was certain NOT something she wanted to hear. That the cranky, bossy, mysterious, sometimes scary and beautiful daiyoukai she had been hanging out with for about two days was really a…a…a… DOG! A BIG FUCKIN DOG!

Mandisa feared dogs more than any other creature on the plant. Even more than snakes, alligators, sharks, kimono dragons, and any other dangerous predator including wolves and that big ass Minotaur that attacked her when she first arrived in the warring states era. This was due to the fact that she almost met her maker at a very early age because of an attack she suffered by three hungry dogs. She still carries the emotional and physical scars to prove it…

"What the hell is all the racket in here?" Inuyasha stated irritability.

He usual fussy self came bursting in the hut ready to tear into Mandisa hide with his words for disturbing his rest and hurting his ears. He saw and smelled no danger, but could stiff out the new human fear, even if he was miles away! And with no danger around he became ticked off at the archeologist.

'What the fuck is she so scared of anyway, their nothing here!' He thought. Kagome answered the question he was yet to voice…

"I accidently made her terrified of Sesshoumaru." She said standing up, grabbing Mandisa left hand and rubbing it. She tried to talk her into relaxing and sitting back down. Kagome knew that Mandisa didn't need to put any more pressure on her injured ankle than she already had and she didn't need to over exert herself.

Inuyasha next words didn't help the situation…

"What else is new, everybody scared of that bastard… He's fuckin creepy. Well except the kid, but she weird anyway so that doesn't count…"

"Inuyasha, will you stop making things worst before I S.I.T you until the middle of the next century! And Rin is not weird she's a sweet heart that can see goodness in anyone." Kagome said in reprimand as she continues to try to calm the frantic woman down and glaring at Inuyasha who now stood in front of them as the women backs was turned towards the hut entrance.

"You better not dare…" Before Inuyasha could finish his command, he was cut off by a weak voice mumbling…

"No, that can't be right; you have got to be fucking kidding me. Right…I mean he can't be he just can't. I mean he looks like us for the most part except for the ears…teeth and claws, he walks on two legs not four and those markings on his face are just some sort of body art or war paint right?... How the hell is this possible! He can my luck be this fucked up!" Her voice went from mumbling to louder octaves as she rambled away shaking like a leaf.

She looked to Kagome for confirmation of her words but to no avail.

"It's all true, he's an Inu youkai, but if he's not nearly as bad as you think. In fact he has been a huge help to us when we really needed it and he even has an affinity for children. He protected, Kohaku and Rin when Naraku was on the loose. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha asking for assistance.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said more firmly.

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration with his wife.

"Yeah, yeah the bastard made himself useful in getting rid of an even bigger bastard. There I said it ya happy." Inuyasha admitted with a sour taste in his month.

But if it would get the women from the future to shut up and get rid of the overwhelming smell of fear he'll swallow his pride and admit that his elder brother did help him in the most difficult battle in his life. Besides he did not feel like getting S.I.T. into the middle of the next century. That shit would hurt like hell!

Kagome looked at Mandisa to see her reaction. As she looked at her she couldn't help but think:

'He used to be a terrible cold blooded jerk, but he has come a long way'.

She thought it was best to keep the information about the daiyoukai past bad behavior to herself. Mandisa was freaked out enough as it was. She just hoped Inuyasha had sense enough to do the same.

"You two are brothers." Mandisa said as she looked up at Inuyasha noting the similarities and differences between the two.

She acted as if what Kagome and Inuyasha had just said went in one ear and came out of the other. The words seemed to have decline the important duty of making a pit stop in her brain so she could have time to process them before making a hasty exit.

"Half- brother but yeah. What of it." Inuyasha said with an attitude as if he was getting offended by her question.

"That means you're an Inu youkai right."

"Yeah, so what. You got a problem with that". Inuyasha sensitivity increased. He wasn't going to tell her about the half human part. After all he didn't know her that well just yet. But he was getting more irritated with the human than he already was. What's her deal with Inus was anyway!?

Mandisa paused for a one second…two…three…four…five…six…

"Mandisa you have got to breathe!" Kagome said shaking her.

She breathed alright…

"Ahhhhhhh! GET AWAY FROM ME!" And finally her body decided to follow her brain, broke free from Kagome's hold, forgot about her injured ankle and ran faster than she thought was possible, forgetting about the whole "there may be exceptions to the "never trust a youkai rule". All she could think about was the words Inu youkai…Dog Demon…Dog Demons…not singular but plural, DOG FUCKING DEMONSSSSSSSS…

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth due to the pain in his ears and the increase of the fear smell two fold.

"Mandisa wait!" Kagome said as she took off after her. Shaking his head to clear the cobb webs he took off after the woman as well. Miroku and Sango living next door heard the screams of the archeologist over the noises their overactive children were making and ran out to see what all the ruckus was about.

They saw the new woman fleeing as if her tail was on fire, Kagome chasing after her and Inuyasha following behind. Inuyasha did NOT want that woman to scream as loud as she did right by his sensitive ears again, yet he didn't want the stupid woman to run off and get herself killed either. So he chased her, but didn't use his full speed.

"Mandisa stop!" Kagome shouted again.

'Man that girl could run even with an injured ankle.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku inwardly had similar thoughts at the same time. As if they could read each other minds.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he joined the chase.

Sango ended up staying home with the children and hauling them in the house. The children wanted to play tag, a game the young miko taught them, and thought they were missing out on all of the fun.

"She's a nut that's what happened!" Inuyasha said with frustration, they still hadn't managed to catch her, but then again Inuyasha was hoping to avoid the screams and that maybe she would tire herself out. A voice that loud to an Inu hanyou ears is scary to say the least.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Let just say she doesn't like Inus!"

"Ah, I see." The monk understood, quick to catch on as usual.

"Mandisa please, it's dangerous out here where will you go anyway." Kagome said trying to reason with the girl. They had been running at least a good ten minutes straight and Kagome was athletic due to her years in the warning states area, but could not catch the woman. Apparently fear was a powerful adrenaline boost.

"Anywhere but here!" She shouted back!

"To hell with this!" Inuyasha shouted. He flattens his ears picked up speed and begun to leap through the trees. He was about to land right behind her and tackle her butt to the ground, but as he leaped down, a wall appeared in front of the archeologist. Mandisa didn't even notice the wall until a hands reached out, grabbed her shoulders and stopped her momentum. She almost crashed right into the wall, which would have added additional injuries to her already bruised body. The halt she had to make almost made her bounce backwards from the force of the stop if it wasn't for hands holding her upright. She had what little wind she had left knocked out of her from the sudden stop looked up and saw narrow golden eyes staring back at her in silence.

'There's that sound again…what could those youkai possible want with this sickly human. What purpose could she have?" Sesshoumaru thought referring to the youkai who disappeared earlier in the forest as she begins to struggle in his grab to no avail. In fact, he didn't need to put forth any effort to hold her in place. This only increased her fear as her struggles continued.

Sesshoumaru figured that he would never know what her purpose was if she were to die. Ironic since the old Sesshoumaru would have been the one to kill her merely for being a nuisance a few years prior.

"Thank you for your help Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she tried to catch he own breath.

"Yes she is a quick one." Miroku commented. Then he saw that the woman was gasping as she struggled and asked:

"What's wrong with her? Her breathing seems erratic."

"Yeah what the hell is that sound she is making? And what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha added as the daiyoukai seemed to be sniffing her, as if he was looking for something.

As all three approached a low growl hauled them in their tracks.

"I leave you with the task to watch one human for a short time, yet you let her end up in this state." He said in a low voice, indicating that the daiyoukai was not too happy.

Frowning Inuyasha replied:

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't our fault! She got spooked and ran off. Can't blame her since she has been around you. Why is she so important to you anyway?"

"Are you as careless with Rin." He stated more than asked, ignoring Inuyasha earlier comments.

"Of course not, we take excellent care of Rin. You can see that for yourself. Now let us help her, she's sick." Kagome protested with a frown.

'Man no matter how much that guy changes for the better he can still be a major jerk.' Kagome thought.

"What's that ya prick…Rin?" Inuyasha stopped his rant of verbal assaults when he noticed Rin coming closer.

Then Rin interjected and said:

"Lord Sesshoumaru, they are really responsible and look out for Rin. But why did this lady leave the village. She looks like she's scare of something?" Rin was there the whole time observing what was happening from a distance and ran up to the group when Sesshoumaru demanded to know about the care she was receiving.

"Sesshoumaru let us help; I think she's having an asthma attack!" Kagome said.

"Perhaps it would be best for you and Inuyasha to give her some breathing room. Maybe her symptoms will improve." Miroku said knowing about the woman fear of the two Inu brothers.

Inuyasha only "Feh" and complied. He was pissed that she had a problem with Inu but he did want the human to kill over because of it. Hence why he backed away.

"…"

Ignoring them all, Sesshoumaru reminded silent as he sat Mandisa on the ground against her will, went into her pockets, and obtain the strange small bottle that contained her medication. With one arm he held her back towards his front and forcibly opened her month with his hand. His claws only dig slightly into her face, making impressions but not drawing blood. She winced and tears begin to come to her eyes. Not from the impressions on her face, but from the entire situation. Her ankle hurt like hell, she could breathe, she lost her friends and she was surrounding by what she feared most. Dogs.

Tears begin to escape her eyes and Inuyasha frowned. He always hated it when someone cries especially women and children. And he had enough consideration not to yell at her about it like he usually would because of the given situation. He didn't yell at Sesshoumaru either since he could smell the meds the older daiyoukai found in the woman pocket and figured that whatever it was would make it possible for her to breathe again.

Shaking the meds Sesshoumaru snatched from her pocket he shoved the open part of the container into her month, not to gently with his other hand. When Mandisa realized what he was doing, she calmed down enough for him to administer her medications the way he had seen her do it.

With her energy feeling completely drained she unwilling fell asleep in his arms.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru said in a commanding tone as he laid the human on the ground and stood up facing his brother.

"I'll tell ya what happen; she is scared shitless of Inu, Inu youkai and especially you…"

TBC:

A/N: Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always adored and appreciated!

Chapter:

"Go to the village and find herbs to care for her condition and bring them back here. Rin go with her"


End file.
